Friends Till the End
by Dunedain ranger of the north
Summary: Josh, once a human on earth turned into a weasel in the land of Mossflower and Dune the mouse, warrior and traveler. Seasons pass and a Warlord sets his eyes upon Redwall Abbey. Can Josh and Dune, along with a small ottermaid save the Abbey!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of the characters of Redwall, only Dune the mouse and Josh…well, I will let you find out what he is!**

0o0o0

Chapter 1: A Friendship begins

The sound of birds chirping awoke Josh from his sleep. He slowly opened his eyes, but shut them again because of the bright light.

'_Why is my bedroom so brigh_t?' Josh asked himself

He opened his eyes again and looked around. He was lying on the ground in the middle of a forest, it was early morning and there was a slight chill in the air. Josh began to panic.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" he said aloud

Josh clapped a hand over his mouth as he heard his voice. It had a deeper sound to it and it seemed to be a little rough. He looked down at his hand and screamed. His hand was covered in short brown fur and his fingers had claws instead of nails.

"What happened to me?"

Josh looked at his chest, instead of wearing his pajamas, he was wearing a dark green jerkin and a leather vest. Underneath his clothes was more brown fur. Josh looked down at his feet and realized they were now paws.

Josh leapt to his feet and he felt something brush against his back. He reached a paw back and felt his tail, tail? Josh spied a small puddle of water nearby and he ran over to it. He kneeled down and leaned over the water, he let out a gasp. There staring back at him was the face of a weasel.

'_Is that me_?' he asked himself

Josh then looked up and scanned his new surroundings. His throat became dry with fear. It finally dawned on him where he was.

"No, it can't…there is no way…this can't be real!" he shouted

He looked around at the giant trees, he sniffed the clean air, and he felt the fertile earth beneath his paws.

"I am in Mossflower Wood" he said in a whisper to himself.

Josh turned to face the spot where he had woken up. Lying on the ground was a hooded cloak, a long-bladed sword, a water flask, a pack and a dagger. He went and collected all of the items and strapped them on. Josh opened the pack, inside was a small amount of food and a blanket. He placed it on his back and began to look through the openings in the trees. Josh spotted what looked like a road.

"Well, looks like I have 'lot of walkin ta do" said Josh

Josh leaned his head back and groaned.

"Great, now I 'ave an accent. Jus wha' I needed, oh well, mus' make de best of it" he said as he started for the road.

0o0o0

Down that very same road was a tavern and it was filled with weasels, rats, stoats and ferrets. They were lying back in chairs, sitting along the counter and standing around swinging mugs full of ale and wine. In some spots a fight would break out and the vermin would cheer the combatants on. A rat had bumped into a ferrets back, causing him to spill his ale, the ferret growled and spun a fist at the rat.

WHAM

The rat shrieked as it went flying into a table, knocking more creatures to the ground. Over in the back corner, sitting at his table and drinking from his mug of ale, was a mouse. The mouse was wearing a dark blue jerkin and a brown cloak, with the hood up. Hanging from his belt was a short sword, two throwing knives and leaning against the wall behind him was an oak staff.

Dune the mouse, sipped from his tankard and tried to hide his smirk as he watched the rat get tossed over the bar. Dune heard footsteps approach his table and he turned to face a fat stoat. The stoat glared at him and he reached for his club.

"I tho' I tol ye ta nevar cum back 'ere mouse!" he hissed

Dune smiled and took another sip from his tankard.

"Why should I listen to you snotnose! I can drink here if I want" he said

A weasel yanked Dune's mug away.

"I don't think ye 'eard im right, mouse! We want ye ta get out, or else!" he snarled

Dune then looked at the weasel with a dangerous grin on his face.

"Did you just take my drink, mate?" he asked casually

The weasel sneered and nodded. He opened his mouth to speak.

THWACK

The weasel fell to the floor and Dune jumped up on top of the table wielding his staff. The tavern had grown quiet.

"Anyone else want to challenge, Dune the mouse! I am ready for you!" said Dune

A multitude of blades were drawn and with shouts, all the vermin charged the lone figure. Dune struck out at a stoat and hit it between the eyes, it fell to the ground. He jabbed a rat in the belly and then kicked it into the charging horde. Dune leapt from the table and flew over the crowd. Dune picked up a mug and threw it at a rat that was still sitting down. The rat turned to the ferret that was sitting behind him.

"Why ye liddle!" he said as he punched the ferret into the back of a weasel and then everything went berserk. Soon the other patrons were fighting each other and Dune just casually walked through the pandemonium. He bashed two rat's heads together and then he tripped a stoat. He made his way to the bartender and slapped down two silver coins.

"Sorry for the mess, but here is my money for the drink" Dune said to the weasel behind the bar. As Dune turned away a rat came sliding across the counter, taking the coins with him.

As he was heading for the door the fat stoat blocked his path, grinning evily. Dune didn't even waist any words with him.

CRACK, SMACK, THWACK!

The stoat collapsed to the ground without a sound. Dune picked up a mug of ale from a nearby table and took a sip as he stepped around two ferrets. He ducked a wine goblet and then placed the mug down on another table. He stopped at the door and turned back to the unconscious stoat.

"I always get my drink" and with that he stepped out the door.

Dune walked out to the road and looked in both directions.

"Hmm, now which way shall I go?" he said to himself

He drew one of his throwing daggers and spun it on the tip of his finger. It stopped spinning and pointed South.

"South it is then!" said Dune and off he went.

0o0o0

Josh had been walking in what he thought was North for hours and he hadn't seen any sign of life. The weasel wiped his head and sat down on a boulder.

"Whew, I am bushed! Tha' was de farthest I 'ave ever traveled in a day!" he said

He pulled out his water flask and took a drink from it. He then began to think.

'_Why was I brought here? I am no warrior, so why am I he__re_?' he thought to himself

Suddenly his ears heard somebeast humming. Josh looked to the north and watched as a mouse with a walking stick came around the corner, humming a lively tune to himself. Josh just sat there and stared as the mouse headed in his direction.

Dune noticed the weasel sitting on the side of the road and decided to have himself a nice little chat. As he walked up the weasel just sat there and stared at him. Dune bowed and then looked the weasel in the eye.

"May I sit down, mate?" asked Dune

The weasel nodded dumbly. Dune leaned his staff against the boulder and took a seat beside the other beast. He felt the weasel look him from head to tow and then he faced him and smiled.

"I have never seen you around here before mate! I am Dune the mouse, traveler, warrior at you service. What is your name?" he asked

Josh swallowed.

"Me name is, Josh! Tis a pleasure ta make yer acquaintance, Dune de mouse" said Josh as he shook Dune's paw.

Dune frowned for a bit.

"Hmm, Josh, now that is an odd name. I take it you are not from around here, are you?" asked Dune

Josh shook his head.

"Nay, I am not from aroun' ere, nor from any lan ta de North, South, East or de West" said Josh

Now Dune was really interested in hearing this weasel's tale.

"Care to tell me your tale, mate? I won't be going anywhere soon" said Dune

Josh began his tale about how he was not originally a weasel, but another creature called a human. He was from another world or time and he had woke up here after he had went to bed. As Josh told his story, Dune raised an eyebrow and scratched his chin. And then Josh finished his tale. Dune sat there for a few minutes as he pondered what he had just heard.

"You know what, Josh me mate! I believe you, that I do. So strictly speaking, since you have no knowledge of Mossflower, perhaps you would like to join me in my travels. What do you say to that?" said Dune with a smile

Josh smiled and then bowed his head to the mouse.

"Aye, Dune me mate, I accept yer offer an' I am in yer debt" said Josh

Dune fell over and laughed, he sat back up and wiped a tear from his eye.

"I don't need any beast in my debt, Josh, let's just be friends and leave it at that, agreed?" he held out his paw.

Josh smiled again and shook it.

"Agreed"

"Good" said Dune, jumping to his feet, "Now, first things first, you are going to need a new name, for Josh sounds really strange. Hmm"

Dune began to pace back and forth while the weasel followed him with his eyes. Suddenly Dune broke into a large grin.

"I've got it! Josh, me matey, I now name you, Craig the weasel!" he said with another bow.

Josh thought for a minute and then nodded his head.

"I like de soun' of tha' name, Craig, aye I really do! I thank ye again, Dune" Craig said

Dune pulled his new friend to his feet.

"Well what are we waiting for, Craig me mate, let's get going, we have till winter to explore the vastness of Mossflower!" shouted Dune.

Dune headed over to a small sapling a cut it off, he stripped the bark off and small branches. He handed the new walking stick to Craig and they set of. Who would have thought that a mouse and a weasel from another place, could become such great friends. Little did they know that their friendship would take them through many dangers.

0o0o0

**Well that is the first chapter of this story! How did you guys like it? Please Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any other character's in Redwall other than Craig, Dune, and now Stream, oh and also all others I make up.**

0o0o0

The Rescue

The sun was just starting to rise over the trees of Mossflower, mist still clinging to the ground. The silence was shattered by harsh shouting.

"Oy, ye good fur nothing streamdog! Get out ere an cook de food!" shouted the rat Grabble.

He walked over to where a little otter was sleeping, leashed to a wooden pole. Grabbled grabbed it by the scruff of its neck and pointed to the fire.

"Get de breakfast ready, now!" he said as he threw the otter to the ground.

Stream struggled to her tiny feet, she was only eight seasons old and still a dibun. She tried to loosen the collar around her neck but was shoved by a weasel. Dregal snarled at her.

"Do not mess wit yer collar streamdog an get cooking de breakfast!" he growled

Stream scrambled to the fire and began to make the breakfast of roasted fish. She peeked fearfully back at the two vermin that kept her as their slave. Stream was taken from her family three seasons ago, after her home was destroyed by a passing vermin band. Grabble glanced her way.

"Who tol ye can stop wit de cooking, get back ta work" he said menacingly

Poor little Stream could only get back to preparing the four fish. Her little stomach gurgled, she hadn't eaten much food in a while, and she knew they wouldn't let her eat any of the fish. As she was placing the fish over the fire to cook, her paw touched a hot stone. Stream gave a small squeal of pain and put her paw in her mouth. Dregal stomped over and picked her up by her ear. Stream struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Ye can't do anything wit out urtin yerself, ye stupid liddle beast of burden!" the weasel shouted at her.

Dregal then threw her to the side and placed the rest of the fish over the fire, grumbling about why they even kept her with them. Stream didn't hear a word, she was to busy tending her paw. Tears streamed down her face as she wished she was some where else, with friends who would take care of her and show her kindness. Suddenly a shout was heard from the road.

"Hallo de camp! Is dat vittles I be smelling!" said a weasel as he rounded a tree leading a mouse, whose paws were bound behind his back. Grabble grinned at the newcomer and drew a dagger.

"Aye, it is vittles. Now who are you an why are you ere?" asked the rat

The weasel grinned back and bowed low.

"Me name is Craig, Craig de weasel at yer service an dis is me captive mouse Rollo" said Craig as he yanked Rollo onto his stomach. Dregal laughed and held a paw out to his fellow weasel.

"Har har, dis is me kind of weasel! Grabble put yer dagger away, Craig is a alrigh" he said

Grabble narrowed his eyes at Craig and then looked down at the mouse who was struggling to get to his feet. He then smiled and put his dagger back on his belt.

"Why do ye call him Rollo, mate?" the rat asked

Craig smiled and pulled Rollo back to the ground.

"I calls him Rollo, cause he kept rolling away fro me every time I tried ta catch him!" he said

Dregal and Grabble fell to the ground laughing. While the two were on the ground, Craig scanned the camp with his eyes and they came to rest on Stream. Stream stared back at the new weasel with fear and confusion. As she was looking into her eyes she could have sworn she saw a glimpse of sadness, but it was gone. He then winked at her, but he turned away from her confused look.

Grabble and Dregal slowly got back to their feet, still laughing.

"Rollo, cause he kept rolling, dat is a good one!" laughed Dregal

Neither of the two vermin noticed as Rollo's rope seemed to be getting longer as the mouse slowly crept to the right of them. But Stream noticed and as the mouse past her, he gave her a slight smile, she smiled back. When Rollo was in place, Craig grinned and his eyes became dangerous.

"Ye know, mates, ye should always keep yer eye on da beast ye 'ave captured" he said

Grabble caught the look and he stopped laughing, but Degal took no notice.

"Oh an why is dat, Craig me mate?" asked the weasel.

Craig lifted the staff he had been hiding under his cloak into view. He grinned at them again.

"Cause, mates, if ye do not watch dem, de always seem ta get under yer feet" he said as he gripped the rope tightly.

Both vermin stared at Craig in confusion, they did not see Rollo run at them. Both screamed as they were tripped by the mouse's rope and they struggled to get back up. Degal got up first and drew his sword, he snarled at the mouse and charged him. Grabble glared at Craig and then he lunged for the weasel.

CRACK, WACK, THWACK!

The rat fell to the ground before he could lay a hand on Craig. Degal swung his sword at Rollo, but the mouse quickly dodged it. Carried forward by his momentum, Degal staggered a few steps and then Rollo whacked him on the back of the head with both of his paws. Degal let out a groan and fell senseless to the ground. The fight took no more than two minutes, three at the most.

Rollo turned a grin to Craig as he slipped the rope off of his hands.

"Ha ha, Craig mate, you sure had those two fooled! Rollo, ha, that was a good one!" laughed Dune as he went toward the vermin's gear.

Stream had watched the whole scuffle with shock. As Craig began to walk her way she shook it off and scrambled toward her pole. She let out a small whimper of fear as the weasel drew a short dagger and kneeled beside her. Stream raised her small arm as if it would protect her when she heard the weasel chuckle. Stream looked up at him with confusion.

Craig smiled kindly at her.

"Do not worry yer liddle 'ead, ottermaid, me an Dune will not urt ye" he said softly

Craig then reached for her neck and Stream closed her eyes, she began to shake.

SNAP

Stream opened her eyes and looked down to see her leash lying at her feet and her collar cut. She looked back to the weasel and he smiled at her again. Stream gave a cry of happiness and hurled her arms around Craig's waist. He gave a grunt of surprise at her fast reaction and then looked down at the small ottermaid.

Dune came over with three roasted fish in his hands, laughing.

"Ha ha ha, Craig you should see your face. You look like you have never been hugged in your life" laughed Dune

Craig smiled sheepishly and pried the little otter from his waist.

"Alright, liddle one, ye can let go now, I need ta move" he said

Stream quickly let go and looked down at her feet embarrassed. Dune smiled at her as he held out a fish.

"Here you go little one, don't you be afeard of Craig, he won't be mad at you, he was just surprised" he said as Stream took the fish and began to gobble it up.

Craig stared at her in anger and he then turned to Dune.

"How, can dos two call dem selves beasts when dey treat others like dis!" he growled

Dune frowned as he nodded in agreement.

"I know how you feel mate, they are vermin, just like you, but you are different. Don't be too hard on yourself mate" said Dune when he saw the anger grow in his friends eyes.

Craig took a few deep breaths and then let it out, he smiled at his friend.

"Aye, ye are right Dune. I am not like dem an I am glad ta ave a matey like you!" Craig said

Dune smiled and turned his attention back to the ottermaid who had just finished her fish.

"What is your name little one?" asked the mouse

Stream looked up and swallowed her food. She then for the first time in seasons, smiled.

"My name be Stream! That was the name me parents gave me!" she said proudly

Craig smiled at her, but then he turned serious.

"An wha appened to yer family, Stream? Where are dey?" he asked, though he already knew

Stream felt tears in her eyes and she looked at the ground. Before she could say anything Craig picked her up and lifted her little chin with his paw.

"Its alright a cry, Stream, I also do not ave any parents ere" he said

Stream wiped her eyes with her arms.

"Really?" she asked and Craig nodded.

Dune then spoke up.

"It is true little one, I found Craig, lets see, bout three to five seasons ago, yah that's it, five seasons! He was lost and I helped him out and we have been friends from then on, aint that right Craig?" asked Dune

Craig smiled and nodded his head. Dune turned back to Stream.

"So you see, Stream, Craig here is just like you, though he is scary looking at that" he added as a joke.

Stream giggled at the look that the weasel gave his mouse friend. She then jumped from his lap and turned to face them both.

"I thank, you sirs for rescuing me" she said

Dune waved it off.

"Oh come now, we do this all the time. Nothing like terrorizing a few vermin when a good beast is in need" said the mouse

Craig began to chuckle, which soon turned into a laugh.

"Aye, Dune, jus like dat time ye tol me ye took on a 'ole tavern by yerself! Why did dey even start it?" he asked

Dune smiled.

"You really want me to tell that one again! Alright, now come sit by me Stream, there's a good little one. Hmm, now then for the past weeks I have been going to that there tavern and sat at the same table and drank the same drink everyday. Now one day as I was walking in, a big fat stoat got it in his mind that he didn't like to see me, a mouse, enjoy a drink in a place for vermin" began Dune.

Craig rolled his eyes.

'_Always the one to start things_!' he said to himself

Dune continued.

"Well that very day as I was walking to my table, as I called it, that stoat decided that he would bump me and try to start a fight. I ignored him and just kept walking and he didn't like that, so the next day he tried to threaten me as I came in. I ended up knocking one of his teeth out with my paw and he left me alone for a while. Well, two days latter he strides up to my table and threatens me again and still I ignore him. Then one of his friends joins in and pulls my drink away and that is how it started. I knocked the weasel out and started the whole tavern in fighting each other. Paid for my drink and then knocked the stoat out cold" said Dune as he did the motions with his hands.

Craig tried to keep a strait face as he watched Dune wave his arms around. Stream looked at the weasel and began to giggle as well. Dune glared at the two and walked over to the rat and weasel with the rope.

"Laugh at me will you, humph! No matter I will just bind these two up" he said

Craig and Stream fell to the ground, no longer able to hold their laughter in.

As soon as the vermin were bound to the wooden post, Dune and Craig retrieved their packs, filled with the vermin's food. Dune twirled his staff and looked down at ottermaid, he smiled.

"Well Stream, you are free to go now! Those two will never bother you again. You can stay here and go your own way or you can join us on our latest journey, its your choice" said Dune

stream began to get scared again, she had been with Grabble and Degal for most of her life and she didn't know what to do. Craig looked down at the small ottermaid in sympathy, he cleared his throat.

"Do not worry bout dem, dey can't make yer decisions for ye anymore, only ye can Stream" he said to her in a soft voice.

Stream looked at Craig and Dune, she opened her mouth to speak, but then closed for fear of being treated badly again. Dune raised an eyebrow and Craig began to hum to himself. Stream then raised her head again.

"I want go with you mister Dune and Craig, please I got no where else to go" she said

Craig smiled at her and picked her up. He placed her on his shoulders and looked up at her.

"Of course ye can Stream, we will look out for ye, until we reach where we are going" said the weasel.

The little ottermaid looked down into Craig's eyes.

"And where be you going, mister Craig?" she asked him

Dune smiled and began to walk, Craig followed him as he answered her question.

"We are going ta Redwall Abbey, dat is where we be off ta" Craig said

Stream looked cofused.

"Redwall, what be redwall?" she asked

Dune came up beside Craig and grinned up at Stream.

"It is the most wonderful place you can ever imagine little one! You will love it there trust me" said the mouse

Stream began to bounce up and down on Craig's shoulders. Craig chuckled.

"If ye keep that up Stream, ye will be aving ta walk de rest of de way dere!" he said

The little otter stopped and patted his head.

"I am sorry, Craig, I will be a good Stream, yes Stream will be good!" she said

Craig chuckled louder.

"I know ye will, Stream, I know"

0o0o0

**Well, what do you think of this chapter? For those who wanted to know why Dune was taunted by the stoat well, now you know! Please review and I will have the next chapter up soon!**

**D.R.O.T.N. (Dunedain Ranger of the North)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from the Redwall series, just the characters I make up and Dune, Craig and Stream.**

0o0o0

The Storm

Smoke was rising above the trees of the northern part of Mossflower. A village of mice was being burned to the ground by a vast horde of vermin. One fox stood out from the others, he was tall and his fur was the deepest shade of red, his eyes were yellow and they chilled any beast to the bone. Blodrath Redtail was a warlord from the North and he was in command of three thousand vermin. He sneered as he watched the mice put up a futile defense against his beasts. He took a deep breath and sighed, he then turned to face his second in command, a ferret named Killrang.

"The air smells of spring and the air is warm is it not Killrang?" asked the fox

The ferret nodded his head quickly, not wanting to anger Blodrath.

"Aye chief, dese lands ta de south are much warmer dan de mountains of de north" said Killrang

Blodrath then glared evilly at Killrang, the ferret flinched.

"Killrang, bring me my captains, I have some orders for them" he said

The ferret saluted.

"Aye chief, I will go an fetch dem" he said as he scrambled down the hill.

Shortly Killrang returned with four vermin in tow. Two were rats, one was a ferret and the last was a weasel. Killrang saluted the fox.

"All de captains are ere chief!" he said

Blodrath shoved the hapless ferret to the side and strode up to his captains. He pointed to a black furred rat.

"Blackhide! I want you to take fifty of your beasts and make your way to the ford, bring me any beast that knows of the location of the big red castle, got it!" said Blodrath

Blackhide saluted.

"Aye, chief, I will get right on it!" the rat said and then he ran off to gather his men.

"As for the rest of you, get the horde bedded down and set up the camp, we wait for Blackhide to return" said Blodrath

"Aye chief!" all three said

As they walked away, Blodrath turned back to the burning village.

"Oh yes once I capture this Redwall, this whole land will be mine" he said evilly

0o0o0

Dune twirled one of his knives in the air and caught it by the handle as he led the way through the woods. Stream was still sitting on Craig's shoulders and staring about her. One thing the weasel and the mouse learned about their small companion, was that she was a curious otter.

"Craig, how come you and Dune are friends and not enemies?" Stream asked

Craig thought for a moment.

"Ye know Stream, I never figured dat out meself. I guess its 'cause we jus get along wit each other" answered the weasel.

"Craig, why is it growing dark when it is the middle of the day?" asked Stream

Craig looked up at the sky and scowled at the grey clouds.

"Dat's cause a storm is comin our direction. Oy, Dune! We need ta find a place out of de weather!" he shouted

Dune held a paw up and a raindrop landed in the middle of it, he looked back and shook his head.

"Sorry mate, but the storm is already upon us, we will just have to keep moving" he called back as he pulled his hood over his head.

Craig picked Stream up from his shoulders and set her on her feet. The weasel pulled his hood up and wrapped the edge of his cloak around the little otter. Stream smiled up at him and he smiled back. Craig held out his paw to her and Stream placed her tiny paw in his.

"Thank you mister Craig" she said

"Ye are quite welcome, Stream" said Craig

Dune fell back to walk beside them because a mist was starting to rise and they needed to stay together. Dune placed a paw over his eyes and squinted through the mist and spotted a riverbank.

"Craig we have reached the River Moss, we will follow the river east until we come to the ford. From there we can take the road to Redwall Abbey" he said

Craig nodded.

"An how long will it take us ta get ta de ford?" asked the weasel

Dune, Craig and Stream were now walking on a steep embankment along the river.

"Oh say about a day or so" said Dune

Stream began to shiver and Craig looked down at the small ottermaid.

"Are ye alrigh, Stream?" he asked concerned

"Yes fath-I mean Craig, just a little cold" she said

Dune and Craig both caught the slip of her tongue and Dune elbowed the weasel in the chest.

"Looks like she is starting to take a liking to you mate" said the mouse

Craig didn't reply as he picked Stream up and held her across his chest. He smiled down at her.

"Feel warmer now, Stream?" he asked

Stream nodded her small head.

"Yes, thank you fa-Craig" she corrected herself again

The weasel looked down at her quizzically.

"Why do ye keep wanting ta call me yer father, Stream?" he asked

Stream looked down at her chest as she felt her eyes beginning to water.

"Cause I never knew me father and the way you are treating me makes me feel happy" she said

Craig lifted her chin up and he looked into her eyes.

"If dat is wha you think of me, den I guess you can" said the weasel.

Dune listened to their conversation and he grinned. Suddenly there was a loud cracking noise from below their feet. Dune held out his paws.

"Don't move another step, Craig, this bank is unstable. It could collapse any moment" Dune said in warning.

Stream began to whimper in fear and Craig held onto her tightly.

"How do we get out of dis?" he asked in a whisper that only Dune could here over the rain.

"We just back up nice and slowly, that's it nice and slow…" he was cut off by a loud crash from behind him. Dune spun around just in time to see Craig and Stream fall into the river, screaming.

"Craig! Stream!' cried Dune as he raced back to more stable ground.

Both of their heads disappeared beneath the water. Dune began to panic when suddenly Craig's head broke the surface, sputtering.

"Craig, mate grab the rope when I throw it to you!" Dune shouted

Craig began to search the surface for the small ottermaid.

"Not wit out Stream!" he shouted back.

Craig took a deep breath and then he dove below the surface. He opened his eyes and scanned all around him, finally he spotted Stream and he swam over to her. Stream was struggling to pull a weed from around her paw and she was struggling for breath. Craig quickly swam to the weed and bit through it with his teeth. But just as the weasel did that Stream went limp.

Craig latched a hold of the small otter and swam for the surface. Dune spotted them and he heaved the rope.

"Here catch the rope!" he shouted

Craig grabbed the rope with his free paw and Dune hauled him and Stream to shore. Once they reached shore Craig placed Stream on her back. The weasel felt for a pulse and then blew into her mouth. He then pressed on her little chest.

"Come on, Stream don't ye die on me, please! Don't ye die on me" begged Craig with tears in his eyes, "I love ye like de daughter I never ad"

Dune just watched, numb with shock. He had never seen his friend like this.

"Craig?" he asked

The weasel ignored him as he blew into Stream's mouth again and then pushed down on her chest. Suddenly Stream began to cough up water and she threw up. Craig held her on her side and let her get it all out of her system. When the small ottermaid was done, Craig quickly wiped her mouth. Dune just stared at his friend in amazement.

"Craig, mate, what did you do?" the mouse asked

The weasel shook his head and then picked up the shivering Stream and held her in a hug. Stream was crying and the tears mixed with the water on her face.

"Father?" she asked and then she focused her eyes on the weasel, "Craig?"

Craig pulled her close again, still with tears in his eyes.

"Shh, I am ere, Stream, it is alrigh now, ye are safe" he said

Dune handed Craig a dry blanket and the weasel wrapped Stream up in it. He then picked her up and turned to Dune.

"We must get a fire going or will freeze ta death" he said to Dune.

Dune nodded and kept staring at Craig, the weasel raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked

Dune shook his head and smiled.

"Oh, it is nothing Craig, nothing" he said

Craig began to walk further away from the stream bank and headed for the woods. Dune stared after him with a small frown.

"I thought that when I saw you swim, Craig, that you were an otter" he murmured to himself and then he caught up with the weasel.

They found a dry spot underneath a large oak tree. Dune began to gather dry wood and Craig put on a dry cloak. He then headed out to find food. Stream sat in her blanket and she shivered with the cold. Dune quickly got the fire lit and then he picked Stream up and pulled her closer to the fire.

"There you go Stream, how are you feeling?" the mouse asked her

The little otter sighed with contentment.

"Much better, thanks to mister Craig, where is he?" Stream asked looking around.

Dune smiled and rubbed her head dry with another blanket.

"He is out looking for food for us to eat, so don't worry about him" he said

Stream looked into the fire and then she shortly looked at the mouse.

"I thought that I heard Craig say he loved me like the daughter he never had, what did he mean by that?" she asked

"What he meant Stream was that he loves you as much as he would his own daughter, if he had one" said Dune, he then looked at the ottermaid, "I also heard that you feel he is like a father to you" he added

Stream nodded her head and looked at her paws. Dune heard Craig as the weasel entered their camp. Craig had dandelion roots, some wild apples and some berries in his hands when he came up to the fire. Stream struggled onto her paws and ran over to the weasel and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Craig chuckled and rubbed her head.

"An wha is dat for, liddle one?" he asked

Stream looked up at his face and she grinned.

"For being the father I never had" she answered

Craig was so shocked that he dropped the fruits to the ground. The weasel then knelt down in front of Stream. He had tears in his eyes and he was smiling.

"You would ave me, a weasel, be yer new father?" Craig asked her

"If you would have Stream for your daughter" said Stream as she hugged him again

Craig placed his arms around her small body and picked her up, tears falling down his face.

"I would take ye as my daughter even if it meant my death" he stated

Dune smiled as he watched them, he sniffed and he felt a tear sliding down his cheek. He wiped it away and rubbed his eyes.

"Must be getting soft" he said to himself, "Well if you two don't mind, I will start dinner" he said aloud.

0o0o0

A few miles from their camp, Blackhide led his small band of fifty vermin through the rain. He grumbled when a shower of water fell from a leafy branch onto his head. Blackhide glared at any of the vermin who snickered and they fell silent. He felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to face Drapple, his scout. The weasel looked excited about something.

"Well spit it out, ye idiot, wha did ye see?" asked Blackhide

Drapple smirked and whispered in the rat's ear.

"I spotted a campfire under an oak tree" he said

"How far?" asked the rat

"Bout, a mile or so cap'n" said the weasel with a salute

Blackhide grinned evilly, he wouldn't be going back empty handed after all.

"Lead de way Drapple, get us ta de fire" he said

Drapple nodded and scampered off with the rest of the vermin following him.

0o0o0

**Cliffhanger! What do you think is going to happen! Yes I know I made Stream and Craig start to have a father-daughter relationship, but I wanted to get that over with. It's the first time I ever wrote things like this. Next chapter, Martin the Warrior pays a visit to a creature in Redwall and as well to Craig. Oh and before I forget, there is going to be a big surprise in the next chapter. Please review!**

**D.R.O.T.N. (Dunedain Ranger of the North)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I only own Dune, Craig and Stream and the other names I make up as well.**

0o0o0

A Warning

Stream felt something tickle her nose and she batted it away. When she felt it start to tickle her nose again, stream opened her eyes and screamed. The rat that was leaning over her flew back with his paws over his ears.

"Yeow! Dat young streamdog 'as a loud scream", shouted the rat.

Blackhide stormed over to him and shoved the rat to the side.

"I said dat we were supposed ta be quiet!", he whispered harshly.

Stream looked around the camp and saw ten more vermin were standing around, Craig and Dune were nowhere to be seen. She began to whimper in fear as the black rat leered over her. Blackhide took a step towards her and she screamed again. He then turned to Drapple and the weasel stood up straighter.

"Drapple grab dat streamdog an gag her will ye!", he ordered.

As the weasel tried to gag Stream she bit one of his fingers and latched onto it.

"OW, owowowowowow! Get her off me mates!", shouted the weasel.

Blackhide rolled his eyes and he yanked the weasel's finger from the otters mouth. He then glared at Drapple and then turned back to Stream, he grinned at her and Stream began to feel fear.

"So, streamdog, where are yer parents, eh? Are ye all alone?", he asked as he drew his sword.

Craig and Dune watched from behind a tree at the edge of their camp. The weasel and the mouse had heard the vermin coming and only had time to get out of sight, when Craig remembered Stream. The weasel looked on with worry filled eyes as the rat threatened the little ottermaid and he closed his eyes and made his paw into a fist. Dune placed a paw on Craig's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, we will get her out of there", whispered the mouse.

Craig could only sigh, why oh why did he forget her at the last moment.

'_Some father I am turning out to be_!' he said to himself.

Suddenly Dune tapped his shoulder again.

"Craig, I've got an idea. Now here's what we do..."

Stream remained quiet as she stared at the sword in the rat's paw. Not one of the vermin noticed when another weasel slowly snuck back into camp with a cloak about his shoulders. Nor did they see a mouse sneak around until he was behind them, wielding a knife.

"I will ask ye again, where is yer parents?", shouted Blackhide as he raised his sword for the strike.

Stream held up a paw in fear and then she noticed a familiar weasel behind the rat and a mouse that was hidden behind the rest of the vermin.

"My friends are behind you", Stream said in a shaky voice.

Blackhide began to laugh, but then he stopped when he heard a new voice speak up.

"Get away from Stream now, rat! An don't ye lay a paw on her!", shouted the weasel.

The black rat spun around only to be met by a staff.

CRACK, SMACK, THWACK!

Blackhide fell to the ground senseless. A ferret growled and charged Craig, only to fall to the ground with a gargle as a knife appeared in his back.

"I wouldn't try that again mate", said a mouse as it stepped into the firelight.

Drapple glanced around.

"Der is only two of dem, get dem!", he shouted.

The vermin charged Craig and Dune with their weapons drawn. Craig swung his staff at Drapple, just as the weasel drew his sword.

CRACK, THWACK, SMACK, WACK, CRACK!

Drapple collapsed to the ground. Dune twirled his other knife and threw it at a screaming ferret wielding a spear. A rat drove its spear butt into Dune's stomach. The mouse bent over and gasped for breath and rolled to the side as the spear struck the ground. Dune got back up to his feet and punched the vermin in the chin, he reached for his short sword and stabbed the rat through the chest. A weasel launched himself onto Craig's back and tried to jab his dagger into his chest. Craig bit down hard on the weasels paw and then hurled the screaming weasel into a tree. Craig turned to a stoat and jabbed his staff into its stomach.

"Oof!", it gasped as it doubled over.

Craig then raised the staff and brought it down on its head, hard.

CRACK!

Dune ran for his staff and he picked it up. A fox hurled its dagger at the mouse, but it went low, grazing Dune's leg. A rat joined the fox and they rushed him, Dune was ready and he swung his staff.

CRACK, SMACK!

Both vermin fell to the ground senseless. A weasel was the only one still standing and it turned to run from the camp. Craig picked up a spear and he hurled it after the weasel, the beast didn't get very far before it let out a grunt and fell to the bushes. Craig and Dune looked around them and realized they were alone. Stream stared in shock and fear the whole time the two warriors fought the vermin. The little otter began to shake and whimper, from the cold and the sight of dead bodies. Craig dropped his staff and ran to Stream's side. He picked up the little otter and he hugged her, feeling her shake with fear in his paws.

"Stream, ye are safe now, I am so sorry tha we forgot ye, can ye ever forgive me?", he asked her with sadness in his eyes.

Stream's eyes began to water with tears, she smiled and she hugged the weasel back.

"I forgive you Craig", she said.

THUNK

An arrow flew out of the woods and struck a tree, Dune turned to Craig and then looked back into the woods. More arrows came flying at them and shouts could be heard. The mouse looked at his weasel friend.

"We best make for the ford mate, it is our only chance to slow the vermin down!", he said.

Craig nodded and after placing Stream in a better position, ran after the mouse. Arrows came flying after them and the angry shouts of vermin could be heard as they gave chase. Dune soon spotted the road and the ford up ahead. He turned his head to see Craig right behind him.

"We are almost there Craig, we can make it", shouted Dune.

Craig was about to respond when an arrow pierced his back. The weasel gave a grunt as he fell to the ground and Stream went flying from his arms with a squeak of fright. Dune turned around and ran back to his friend, ducking another arrow as it went flying over his head.

"Come on Craig, mate, get up! Come on we have to keep going!", he shouted as he pulled the weasel to his feet.

Craig struggled up right and when he was back on his feet he grabbed Streams paw and picked her up again. Dune led them through the water of the ford, gasping as the water stung his wounded leg. The vermin ran out of the trees, howling battle cries as they hurled spears and shot arrows after them. A few ran to the stream with blades drawn and entered the water. As they were just entering, a rat wailed as he tripped over a water weed and fell flat onto his belly in the water. A ferret tripped over the rat and he went flying. Blackhide, being helped by two vermin, staggered out of the trees.

"Well what are ye waiting for? After dem!", he shouted.

Dune helped pull Craig and Stream from the water when they reached the other side of the ford. Craig grimmaced as he quickly pulled the arrow out of his back and then placed Stream on the ground. Stream looked up at the weasel with fear in her eyes.

"Craig, are you ok?", she asked him.

The weasel nodded and then turned to the mouse, who was hastily bandaging his leg.

"Dune how much farther ta Redwall?", Craig asked.

Dune gritted his teeth as he finished tying the cloth on.

"It is not much farther, Craig, just down the road a ways", the mouse said.

Suddenly a spear landed between them and they could hear the vermin shouting at them again, though this time Craig heard what they were saying.

"BLODRATH REDTAAAAAAAIL!", shouted the vermin.

Craig picked Stream back up and turned to Dune.

"Lead on, then, we must get away from 'ere!", the weasel said to his friend.

Dune nodded and then led them down the road to Redwall.

0o0o0

Markus the mouse was tossing and turning in his bed in Redwall Abbey. He was dreaming. In the dream he was standing beside the ford and he saw two figures come running out of the fog, a mouse and-a weasel? No wait, now he couldn't even see its face, what does that mean? Both creatures flew by him and then a mouse wearing armor and a sword appeared before him.

"Your Martin the Warrior!", exclaimed Markus and the mouse nodded.

Martin then pointed his sword at Markus.

_Look for the two warriors who come with aid,_

_As well as a small ottermaid._

_Two shall arrive but one will fall,_

_It will be up to you to get him to Redwall._

_Look for the one whose name is of a hill by the sea,_

_And one who had been set free._

Martin then looked into Markus' eyes.

"Markus of Redwall, they need your help, now, awaken!"

Markus sat up in bed and he rubbed his eyes.

"I need to tell father Abbot Theo about this!", said the young mouse.

Markus threw a habbit over his body and he opened his door and ran down the stairs to cavern hole.

0o0o0

Craig was gasping for breath and Dune was getting worried. Stream was now running beside the weasel and holding onto his paw when Craig fell down once more. Dune ran back and tried to lift his friend up. Suddenly the cries of the pursuing vermin reached their ears. Craig pushed the mouse away from him and placed Streams paw into his.

"Go, Dune, get Stream ta safety, it is ta late for me", said Craig weakly.

Dune shook his head as he still tried to lift the weasel up.

"Nay, Craig I will not leave you to face the vermin by your self", he said.

Craig shook his head again and glanced up at Stream, he smiled weakly.

"I would have loved to be your father for season's to come, Stream", he said in a voice without an accent.

Tears came to the small otter's eyes as Craig began to breath harder, even Dune felt tears come to his own eyes. Craig looked back at the vermin and then turned back to his friend.

"Go…Dune…get Stream…to…Redwall…keep…her…safe…mate…", and then Craig's eyes closed for the last time.

"Craig? Craig? Dune, what is wrong with him?", cried Stream.

Dune wiped his eyes and picked up the little otter. He looked through his tear soaked eyes at the weasel that he had met five seasons ago on the side of the road.

"I will miss you, mate, you were the only friend I could trust to stand by my side", Dune quickly saluted and then ran off down the road as arrows came flying his way.

Stream began to struggle to get out of the mouse's grasp and get back to the weasel.

"No, no Craig!", she called back.

Dune pulled her tightly to his chest as his tears fell down his cheeks.

"I am sorry Stream, but he has gone to the Dark Forest", Dune said as he held the sobbing ottermaid in his arm's.

The vermin reached Craig's body and they sneered at the dead weasel.

"Well, dat is wha ye get for turning sides!", shouted a stoat.

"Death ta traitors!", shouted a rat.

"Shut up, ye idiots and move out of de way!", shouted Blackhide as he stumbled forward.

Blackhide limped up through the crowd of soldiers, he glared down at the weasel and he kicked it in the chest.

"Ye, stupid idiots! We were supposed ta bring dem back alive, now lord Blodrath will take dis out on all of us!", he shouted.

"Do we go after de mouse an de streamdog, Cap'n?", asked a ferret.

Blackhide shook his head.

"Nay, we must head back ta de rest of de horde an pray for mercy from Blodrath, leave dis ones body ere, now move!", he shouted and the vermin ran back the way they had come.

0o0o0

Craig found himself standing before a large dark forest. He walked toward the trees and came to a gate. Standing before the gate was a mouse wearing armor and he held a sword in his paw. As Craig went to walk past the mouse blocked his path.

"Hold, Craig, it was not your time yet", said the mouse.

The weasel looked at the mouse quizzically.

"Who are ye an how do ye know my name?", asked Craig.

The mouse smiled and sheathed his sword.

"I am Martin the Warrior and how I know your name is not important. Please take a seat", said Martin motioning toward the right of the gate. Craig sat down and looked up at the mouse warrior.

"How do ye know it is not my time yet?", he asked.

Martin's expression turned serious as he looked down at the weasel.

"Because, Craig, there is a war to be won and a young one who needs you", he said.

Craig looked down at his chest and tears began to pour down his face.

"Stream, oh why did I have ta die now!", sobbed the weasel.

Martin placed a paw on Craig's shoulder. The weasel looked up at the smiling face of the mouse.

"You are to be sent back Craig, young Stream needs you as does your friend and many others", he said.

"But I am a weasel, they will not welcome me in ta the Abbey nor will they believe that I am a friend of Dune's", said Craig.

Martin sighed and then he lifted Craig's head with his other paw.

"Do you really care for Stream as much as you think you do?", the mouse warrior asked.

Craig thought for a moment, did he really love Stream or was he just being kind to her. No, he shook the thought off, he loved her as much as he loved his family. Craig looked back up to the mouse warrior and Martin saw the weasel's eyes filled with love.

"I do love her as I loved my family", he stated.

Martin smiled and a glow appeared under the paw on Craig's shoulder.

"Good', was all he said.

Suddenly Craig felt a burning sensation go threw his body and he looked up at Martin who was smiling even more with surprise.

"Now you need not fear the Abbey dwellers, otter", said the mouse.

"What? What do you mean-", Craig covered his mouth with a paw, "My accent, its gone!"

He looked down at his paws, tail and body. His tail was now a rudder and his fur was a darker shade of brown. Craig then looked up at Martin with surprise.

"But, how?", he asked.

Martin helped the otter to his feet and led him away from the Dark Forest.

"All will come to you in time, Craig, this is your second chance for life. Enjoy it with your new daughter", said Martin as he waved goodbye to the otter.

Before Craig could ask what he meant by that, everything went black.

0o0o0

Dune ran down the road, carrying a now sleeping Stream. He sighed with relief when he caught sight of Redwall and he ran up to the gate. Dune began to pound on the door and shout at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! Any beast there! We need help, please open the gate!", he shouted.

0o0o0

Markus was walking beside Abbot Theo in the Abbey grounds.

"And are you sure, young Markus that Martin told you to keep watch for these travelers?", asked the old mouse.

Markus nodded his head

"Yes Father Abbot, Martin told me to watch for the one whose name is a hill by the sea and the one who was set free. What do you make of that?", he asked the old mouse.

Abbot Theo scratched his chin.

"Hmm, I believe the answer to the first part of the riddle is a sand dune, so his name must be Dune. But the second part, the one who was set free, now that puzzles me, hmm", said Theo.

Suddenly Skipper of otters came to the Abbot's side.

"Good morning Father Abbot, Markus", said the otter.

"Morning Skip", said Markus.

"Yes good morning Skip, what is on your mind?", asked Theo.

The otter began to rub his paws.

"Well, Father Abbot, I heard you say a name Dune, well there is a creature at the front gate shouting that his name is Dune and he needs to get in right away", said the otter.

Markus gasped and the Abbot pushed Skipper back toward the gates.

"Then let him in, Skip, we need to speak with him!", said the old mouse.

When the gates were finally opened, Stream was awake and she had begun to cry again. Skipper took one look at the ragged dress of the mouse and the crying ottermaid and he knew something was wrong. He motioned for Dune and Stream to come in and Dune walked in.

Abbot Theo walked up to the pair and he smiled.

"Welcome to Redwall Abbey, my friends", he said, but by their sad looks he stopped smiling.

"What is wrong, you should be happy that you are here safe and sound", said Theo.

Stream laid her head against Dunes chest and began to cry again. Dune even had tears in his own eyes.

"We are happy that we had made, Father Abbot, but we lost a friend on the way here, a good friend Craig", said the mouse.

Markus stepped toward the two beasts.

"May I ask you your names?", he asked.

The mouse nodded his head.

"Aye, my name is Dune and this is Stream, a slave that me and my friend helped rescue. My friend that is no longer with us was Craig", Dune said.

Stream looked up at Markus and Theo.

"And he was to be my father", she said as she rubbed her eyes.

Markus gasped and then turned to the Abbot Theo.

"One will fall, it will be up to you to get him to Redwall", he whispered.

Dune frowned.

"May I ask what is so special about Craig?", he asked.

Abbot Theo motioned for the two to follow him into the Abbey.

"Come with me and I will explain all to you", he said.

0o0o0

"Oy Skip! There is some beast lying here on the road", shouted a voice that was over Craig.

"Well what type of beast is it?", asked another voice.

"Its an otter".

"An otter! Dune is this your friend?", Craig's heart began to beat a little faster.

Dune came forward holding onto Stream's paw. He stared at the otter that was dressed in the same clothes that Craig had been wearing. Suddenly the Otter's eyes flickered open and he stared at the mouse for a second.

"Dune?", he asked and then he collapsed again.

Dune gasped and Stream ran to Craig's side. She laid her head on the otter's head and began to cy again as she hugged his neck. Markus came up beside Dune and he felt pity for the young otter. Dune just continued to stare.

Skipper looked at the mouse.

"By your reaction, this is him and he wasn't supposed to be alive?", asked the otter.

Dune could only nod his head. Skipper took charge.

"Alright, Creek I want you to take care of Stream, now the rest of you, pick him up gently and place him on the stretcher!", he ordered his otters.

Creek, a female otter picked up Stream and held her to her chest.

"Shh, don't cry little one, your father is alive", she whispered to the ottermaid.

Dune came up to her side and stared at his friend in shock.

"How is he an otter now, he was a weasel when we left him before?", murmured the mouse.

Markus and Creek looked down at Dune.

"What was that?", she asked.

"Nothing, miss Creek, nothing", said Dune.

0o0o0

**Well now isn't that a surprise! Craig is now an otter! This story is getting better and better. Will update when I can and please, if you are reading this story Please review!**

**D.R.O.T.N. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Redwall characters other than Dune, Craig and Stream, and the others I make up.**

0o0o0

Redwall Abbey

Craig groaned as he opened his eyes and quickly shut them again because of the bright light. He placed a paw on his head and tried to sit up only to be forced down by another beast.

"You need to stay in bed, mister Craig, I will not have you undoing all of my work to heal you", said sister Anna, the infirmary keeper.

Craig slowly opened his eyes and he stared up at the mouse.

"Where am I?", the otter asked as he rubbed his head.

Sister Anna smiled and fluffed up Craig's pillows.

"You are in the infirmary of Redwall. You were brought here near death, I am amazed that you still held onto life", she said.

Craig began to look around and then turned back to sister Anna.

"Where is Dune and Stream? I would like to see them", he asked her.

The sister sighed and stood up from the chair she had been sitting in.

"If you mean that indignant mouse and the small ottermaid, they have been trying to see you for a day now", Anna said grumpily.

The otter stiffened and turned to look at her.

"You mean I have been asleep for a day, miss?", Craig asked with wide eyes.

Sister Anna nodded.

"Yes, you were severely wounded and you ne-", a knock on the door interrupted her.

"Come in", she called.

The door opened and an old mouse poked his head in.

"Sister Anna, I have two beasts out here begging to see if the otter has awakened yet", Theo said as he looked at the sister.

"Of course father Abbot, Craig is awake and they ca-", again she was cut off as the door swung fully opened and a small brown blur launched itself onto Craig's chest.

"Oof!", gasped Craig as the little otter wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mister Craig, you are awake!", shouted Stream with happiness as she lay there on his chest.

Dune chuckled as he walked in with a slight limp. Craig smiled at Stream and he wrapped his arms around her as well, tears of joy filling his eyes.

"Stream! Get off of Craig this instant, he is not fully healed!", exclaimed the infirmary keeper.

Craig looked up at the healer and he smiled at her.

"Please let her stay, miss Anna, she will just try to get back in another way or another" he said as he tickled Stream's belly, causing her to giggle.

Dune chuckled again as he limped to the bed.

"He is right, miss, young Stream will just try to get in when you are not looking", said the mouse.

Sister Anna sighed with defeat and then she turned to abbot Theo, who was still standing in the doorway.

"You may come in as well, Abbot Theo, Craig is well enough", she said and then she left the room grumbling to herself.

Abbot Theo chuckled as he watched the healer leave the room.

"You can't really blame sister Anna for the way she acts, its her job to make sure every beast gets well", said the old mouse.

Craig nodded his head and then turned to Dune, who was trying to hide a grimace of pain. The otter raised an eyebrow at the mouse.

"Dune, what's wrong mate? Are you in pain?", asked the otter.

The mouse put a smile on his face, but the pain still shone in his eyes.

"Nothing to worry about, Craig, just a scratch", said Dune as he slowly sat down in a chair.

Abbot Theo glared at the other mouse.

"Aye, a scratch that has been there for a day and a half, you need to let the sister look at it, otherwise it could be infected", he said.

"Did I just hear somebeast say they have an infected scratch?", asked sister Anna as she walked in carrying a tray with a bowl of steaming soup.

Suddenly Dune became nervous and he stood up. Craig snickered and Stream giggled as they watched Dune try to sneak out the door. He almost made it until he felt a paw on his tail.

"And just where do you think your going, mister Dune?", asked the sister sternly.

Abbot Theo grinned and he stood up from his own chair.

"I will leave you to your charges, sister Anna, good day, Craig, stream and Dune", he said as he walked out the door.

"Good day father Abbot", said Craig and Stream.

"Yes, good day father Abbot", said Dune softly as the healer dragged him by the tail back into the infirmary.

Sister Anna shut the door and she picked the tray up. Craig placed Stream by his side and took the tray from the sister's paws.

"Thank you, miss", he said with a bow of his head.

Sister Anna smiled and then turned her eyes to Dune.

"Now, mister Dune, will you please sit down on the bed beside Craig here so I can take a look at your leg?", she asked the mouse.

Dune sighed and sat down on the bed. Sister Anna undid the bandage and she unwrapped the wound, Dune hissed with pain as the air touched it. She clicked her tongue and went over to a cabinet.

"I am surprised that you are still able to walk, mister Dune. That 'scratch' as you call it, is infected. Luckily I have this salve for it", the healer said as she removed a jar of green paste from the cabinet.

Craig watched as he ate his soup and chuckled to himself every time Dune flinched. The otter looked down at Stream and realized that she had fallen asleep. He got the sister's attention and held a finger to his lips, pointing at Stream. Anna smiled and nodded her head. She turned back to tying on the bandage.

"That should do it, now I want you to stay here incase if you get sick from the infection. Now I will leave you all to catch up with each other", and the healer left the room again, shutting the door behind her.

Craig placed his tray on a nightstand and then picked up Stream and placed her back on his chest. He smiled as he watched her little chest rise and fall with each breath. Dune sighed and placed his hands behind his head as he laid down on the pillow. He then looked over at Craig and he frowned.

"Can I ask you something Craig?", he asked the otter.

Craig nodded.

"How come you're an otter now and not a weasel?", asked the mouse.

Craig shrugged his shoulders.

"I can only tell you that Martin the warrior did this to me, that's all I know", said the otter as he rubbed the ottermaid's head with a paw.

Dune gaped at Craig.

"You mean, the Martin the warrior, he's the one who turned you into an otter?", asked the mouse.

Craig nodded his head.

"Aye and he is the one who turned me away from the Dark Forest, he said it was not my time yet", said Craig.

Dune scratched his chin.

"Ah…well that explains a lot! Now another question, did you catch what those vermin were shouting as they chased us?", he asked as he scratched his chest.

The otter thought for a minute and then nodded.

"Aye, they were shouting, Blodrath Redtail, or something like that", said Craig.

Dune frowned as he scratched his head.

"Blodrath Redtail, never heard of him", he shrugged his shoulders.

The mouse smiled at his friend and then turned on his side, he yawned.

"Well, I am going to take a nap", said Dune and he shut his eyes.

Craig smiled and he looked back down at Stream, his eyes filled with love and caring as he gently lifted her up. He kissed he softly on the cheek and laid her beside him again.

"Have a good rest Stream, I love you", said the otter as he laid down and shut his own eyes, he shortly fell asleep as well.

0o0o0

Blackhide ducked his head as a beaker of ale flew over his head and out the tent. Blodrath was fuming.

"What do you mean that you lost the only beasts you had in your paws! And I thought I said not to kill any of them!", shouted the fox as he threw a stool at the black rat.

Blackhide quivered with fear.

"We tried ta catch dem chief, honest we did but…", the rat trailed off as the foxes eyes became red.

"But, you lost seven, SEVEN, horde beasts to two woodlanders!", shouted Blodrath.

The rat cringed under those red eyes, his whole body shaking.

"Get out of my sight before I kill you!", growled Blodrath.

Blackhide quickly bowed and literally flew out the tent flaps. Blodrath stepped up to the flap and pulled it aside.

"Killrang! Go get me Scragtail!", shouted the fox to the ferret.

Killrang saluted and ran off to get the weasel in question. Blodrath went back to his chart table and began to examine the map on it. Shortly, Scragtail, came in. The weasel's fur was patches of different shades of brown and his eyes were black as night.

"Ye wanted me chief?", Scragtail asked Blodrath.

The fox motioned for the weasel to come up to the table. He then pointed to the spot on the map that showed the ford.

"I want you to start here and then track the mouse that got away. You are my most trusted spy, do not fail me", said the fox.

Scragtail glanced at the map and then saluted the warlord.

"Aye, chief, I will get righ on dat", and then he left as silently as he came.

Blodrath grinned evilly as he looked at the map of Mossflower.

"There is more than one way to find Redwall", he said to himself and he rubbed his paws together.

0o0o0

Stream was tossing and turning in her sleep as she began to dream.

_Stream found herself back to when she was a five season old otterbabe. Her mother was busy cooking their evening meal when the door opened and in stepped her father. Stream squealed with happiness and ran to the laughing otter's outstretched arms._

"_How is my little Stream today?", asked her father._

"_Happier than ever, I wonder where she gets all her energy?", said her mother as she stared at her husband._

_He smiled sheepishly and shrugged._

"_I do not know, dear, I thought she got it from you?", he said as he began to tickle Stream's belly._

_Stream giggled and fell to the floor squirming to get away from her father's paws. He laughed as he played with her, but then stopped when he heard something pound on the door. His wife picked up Stream and he picked up his javelin. The otter slowly went to the door and peeked out through the crack in the door._

_Stream whimpered as she looked from her mother's face to her father. He suddenly straightened and ran to her and his wife, he began to push them into the other room._

"_Ty what is it, what's wrong?", asked Stream's mother._

_Before the otter could answer his wife, the door burst from its hinges and crashed to the ground. Shouting filled the room as rats and ferrets poured into the otter's home._

"_Run, Amelia, get Stream out of here!", shouted Ty as he lunged at the vermin._

_Amelia turned to run out the back door, but she screamed when she saw a fox of the deepest shade of red grinning wickedly at her. Ty turned and charged the fox, but the fox drew a dagger and threw it at him._

_Amelia gave a cry as she saw Ty fall to his knees with the dagger sticking in his chest. As Stream stared at her father she began to cry, suddenly her father's face changed into that of Craig's. Stream screamed and her mother fell to the ground. The fox sneered as he stood over Stream and he raised his sword._

"_No one stands up to Blodrath Redtail!", shouted the fox. _

Stream sat up in bed and screamed. Craig shot up and turned to Stream. Dune jumped and fell off his bed.

"What? Whose attacking? Wha, huh?", shouted the mouse as he got back to his feet.

Stream leaned against Craig as she cried, the big otter pulled her into a hug.

"Shh, its ok Stream, it was just a dream, just a dream", said Craig as he rubbed the small ottermaid on the back.

Dune sat back down on his bed and rubbed the back of his head, he groaned as he felt a bump beginning to form.

"Oh, when she gets scared she sure can scream", the mouse said.

Craig glared at the mouse and then looked back down at Stream, she was starting to calm down.

"What was your dream about Stream? Do you want to talk about it?", the otter asked her.

"He killed them", Stream said softly.

Craig looked at Dune with a confused look and then turned back to Stream.

"Who killed who?", he asked as he held her paw.

Stream looked up at Craig with tear filled eyes.

"Blodrath Redtail, he killed my parents"

0o0o0

**Sorry but another cliffhanger. How did you like this chapter? Was it shocking enough? Please review!**

**D.R.O.T.N. (Dunedain Ranger of the North)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I only own the characters I make up, like Dune, Craig, Stream and any others.**

0o0o0

Stream's Tale

Craig picked stream up and placed her on his chest. The otter pulled her into an embrace and let her cry again as a fresh wave of tears came.

"It's alright stream, that fox will not get you here, because he is not here," said Craig as he wiped away her tears with a paw.

Stream's small body shivered and she closed her eyes tightly shut.

"I-it just seemed like I was there again, w-with my parents getting k-," Stream paused here and swallowed, "B-but then when my f-father fell, Craig, y-you replaced him!" cried Stream again as she laid her face onto Craig's chest.

Craig just lay there looking at the small ottermaid with shock.

'_She saw me replace her father in her dream? Why was that?_' Craig wondered to himself as he comforted Stream again.

Dune was looking on with an expression that was a mixture of shock, sadness and curiosity. The mouse then stood up and limped over to Craig's bed, he sat down on the edge and then looked at Stream.

"Do you remember all that happened, Stream, not from the dream but from when you were younger?" Dune asked her.

Stream sniffed and nodded her head as she wiped her eyes. Craig knew where Dune was going with this and he then lifted Stream so he could sit up further. Once in a better position, the otter placed Stream on his stomach and looked into her eyes.

"Do you feel up to telling your story, Stream?" Craig asked her kindly.

Stream nodded again and took a deep breath, willing the tears not to flow.

"I don't remember much of my life before the fox came, but I can tell you all I remember…," and with that Stream began her tale.

0o0o0

_Amelia screamed as she watched Ty fall to the ground dead. She held onto her little daughter and turned to run in another direction, when rough paws grabbed her shoulder's._

_"An where do ye think ye are going streamdog!" growled a rat._

_Suddenly the fox appeared at Amelia's side and he drew his sword, grinning evilly at her._

_"Well, well, what have we here. A mother streamdog and a baby, what do you think we should do with her, Greyback?" the fox said._

_The rat that was holding onto Amelia looked up at the fox and grinned._

_"Ye want me ta place her in the slave chains, chief?" Greyback asked_

_The fox nodded and as Greyback was leading her away, Amelia suddenly kicked the rat in the stomach._

_"Oof!" gasped Greyback as he fell to the ground._

_The otter began to run for the back door, covering Stream with her body. She could hear the fox shouting at his soldier's to get her. Amelia made it as far as halfway out the back door when a spear was flung and it struck her side. She cried out and Stream flew from her arms as Amelia fell to the ground._

_Stream began to whimper and tried to get back to her mother, but Amelia pushed her away._

_"Run, Stream, run! Get away from here, go!" she said and Stream ran into the bushes._

_"I love you Stream, please stay safe and well," said Amelia as tears streamed down her cheeks._

_A weasel came up and lifted her up to her feet after pulling the spear from her side. Amelia gasped with pain and a fox that happened to be a healer, wrapped up her wound, though none to gently._

_"Alrigh streamdog, now ye are in for it, Blodrath Redtail hates it when dey run," snickered the weasel as he dragged the otter through the door._

_Stream watched with fear filled eyes, her small body was shaking and tears were on her cheeks. She watched as smoke started to come out of the back door and flames appear in the windows. The crack of a whip was heard, followed by a scream and then nothing, all that could be heard was the roar of the fire._

_Stream whimpered with fear and hunger, but she stayed in her hiding spot. As the sun sank lower into the sky, the otter home became nothing but a pile of smoldering wood and ash. Many woodlanders had come and began to search everywhere for survivors, but they never came close to Stream's bush. The little ottermaid was to afraid to even cry out for help, so the woodlanders left without finding anyone alive as they knew it. As nightfall came so did the noises, every time she heard them, Stream would jump and look around in. She couldn't stay here forever, her little mind told her, she had to go find help._

_The little ottermaid then crept from the bush and then wandered back to the now smoking remains of her home._

_"Momma?" she called._

_No answer so she called again, still silence. Stream sank to the ground and cried, she was alone. She then went back to her bush and laid down, crying herself to sleep that night._

_The next morning Stream awoke feeling really tired, she hardly slept at all in the night. She shivered in the cold morning and her belly rumbled. The little ottermaid slowly peeked out of her hiding place and then she ran toward her house again and went to the front. There were some berry bushes near the front of the house, but most had been burned from the fire. Stream began to gobble the berries as fast as she could._

_Stream then looked around as she ate and saw a freshly dug grave near the roots of an oak tree. The ottermaid didn't know that it was where her father had been buried by the woodlanders the day before. Stream shivered again and wrapped her arms around her little body. She went over to the oak tree and laid down, she was soon fast asleep._

_"Hoy, Dregal! Lookit wha I found!" shouted a voice that woke stream from her sleep._

_The little ottermaid stared up in fright at the rat that was standing over her._

_"What, wha did ye find?" asked a weasel as he walked up._

_"I found us a liddle streamdog, where are yer parents, eh?" asked Grabble with nasty grin._

_Stream gulped and tried to back away from the two vermin, but Dregal laughing, picked her up by her small jerkin. As he held her in front of his face Stream tried to bite his nose._

_"Ho, ho! We got a feisty one ere, don we?" asked the weasel._

_Grabble snickered as he walked up and put a dagger to Stream's throat._

_"Aye we do, I wonder wha we shall do wit her?" he said menacingly._

_The weasel stopped smiling and turned on his partner._

_"Put dat dagger away, ye idiot, wha is she going ta do?" Dregal said as he shoved the rats paw away._

_The rat glared at the weasel but then turned to Stream._

_"Ye are coming wit us streamdog an ye are going to behave or else!" Grabble snarled._

_Stream gulped again and nodded her head. She stared at the two vermin with fear._

_Dregal then put her on the ground and bound her paws with a rope. The weasel then pulled the ottermaid flat onto her belly._

_"Come on ye wobblypaws, get up!" growled the weasel._

_Stream made it to her feet and followed the two vermin with a feeling of dread._

0o0o0

"…And then I was forced to work for Grabble and Dregal for three seasons. And you know the rest," said Stream.

Craig and Dune both had sympathetic expressions on their faces as the ottermaid finished her story. Craig pulled Stream onto his chest and he gave her another hug as tears filled his eyes.

"I am sorry Stream, I am sorry," he said as he held onto the small otter.

'_I can't believe that she had to go through all this,'_ craig said to himself_, 'It's just like back in my world, when a family is murdered!'_

Dune looked at the ground for a minute and then spoke up.

"I am sorry about your parents Stream, you were to young to have to see that," said the mouse and he wiped his own eyes.

Stream looked at the otter and mouse, she smiled and then yawned. Craig laughed to himself as he watched her try to keep her eyes open.

"Go back to sleep Stream, we will watch over you," said the otter.

Stream laid her head down and fell asleep instantly. Dune then looked up at his friend.

"Craig, what do you make of her story, do you really think this is the same fox?" he asked as he scratched his chin.

Craig nodded and then looked down at the Stream.

"Aye, I think it is, it has to be, I mean we both heard the vermin who chased us shout his name! but there is something else that puzzles me was there being only one grave, I think that her mother is still alive," said the otter.

Dune raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you think that?" he asked.

"Think about it, As the house was burnt down a whip cracked! What does that tell you other than a slaves? And there is one other thing, vermin don't carry dead bodies with them," said Craig.

Dune scratched his head and then his eyes glowed with excitement.

"Well by golly, your right, Craig! Her mother just might be still alive!" exclaimed the mouse in a whisper.

They both then fell into silence as they began to think over what Stream had told them. Dune then yawned again.

"Well I am going back to my nap, as I always say, you think better in your sleep!" said the mouse and he limped back to his bed.

The otter chuckled and then he looked down at Stream. His eyes filled with sorrow and love.

'_I am amazed at how much she reminds me of myself. Maybe that is why I feel drawn to her, because my father was killed as well'_

Craig shivered as the memory of his father being brutally beaten to death, for only his money.

'_No, don't think of the past, Craig, you have a new life here and a chance to help another,_' he said to himself as he watched Stream's chest rising and falling.

He smiled and gently placed her beside him on the bed.

"I don't know how I will do it, but I promise you Stream, that I will rescue your mother, I promise," said Craig and then he laid back down and shut his eyes.

'_I only hope that I am not going over my head,_' he said as he fell asleep.

0o0o0

Down the path that led to Redwall, the weasel Scragtail looked down at the tracks that led up the road. He grinned wickedly.

"The chief is going ta be happy when he ears that I know da way ta Redwall," he said as he started to follow the tracks.

0o0o0

**Well what did you think of this chapter? I made it most about Stream because, well, her past needed to be known sooner or later. I thank Jade Tealeaf for the idea. A big shock, her mother is still alive, will Stream ever see her again? I will let you guess. Please Review.**

**Dunedain Ranger of the North **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Redwall, only Craig, Dune and Stream as well as the names I make up.**

**I thank all of those who have reviewed my story so far: Jade Tealeaf, Kitt Otter.**

**Kitt Otter: ****You will find out in this chapter about Craig's memory of his father.**

**0o0o0**

Craig's Tale

The sun shone its light over the grounds of Redwall Abbey, dispersing the morning mists. Craig opened his eyes and yawned, he then looked down to see Stream still sleeping beside him. During the night, the little ottermaid had scooted closer to Craig and was snuggled up to his side. The big otter smiled and rubbed a paw on Stream's back.

"Stream, come on its time to wake up," he said to her softly.

Stream slowly sat up and yawned, she rubbed her eyes and looked up a Craig.

"Morning mister Craig!" she said.

The otter smiled at her as he slowly sat up and placed Stream on his lap.

"What do you say that we go get some breakfast from Cavernhole and then take it outside?" he asked as he tickled Stream's belly.

Stream giggled and tried to get out of his grasp.

"He he, I would like that, ha he he, please no more!" laughed Stream.

Craig stopped and placed her back on the bed. He then placed his legs on the floor and slowly stood up on his paws. Craig's legs shook a bit from lying in bed for two days, but soon strengthened as he began to walk to the door. Stream hopped off the bed and opened the door for Craig, she then looked back at the sleeping mouse.

"Should we also wake mister Dune, Craig?" Stream asked as she looked up at the otter.

Craig shook his head, picked Stream up and closed the door softly.

"No, stream let him sleep! He needs all the rest he can get, with all his thinking!" he winked at her.

Stream giggled again. They began to head for the door that led into the hallway when a voice spoke up.

"Ah, I see that you are now up and about, though shouldn't you still be resting?" asked Sister Anna who came out of her room for she slept in the infirmary's spare room.

Craig gave her a smile as he placed Stream back on the floor.

"Yes, miss Anna, I am well enough, thanks to your skills, to walk down to breakfast," said Craig with a slight bow.

Sister Anna blushed under her fur from the compliment and smiled.

"You are welcome mister Craig, but you can't go down to Cavernhole in your night shirt!" she said with a chuckle.

Craig looked at the long white shirt he was wearing and blushed as well, Stream covered her mouth to hide her giggles. Sister Anna went to a closet and opened the door.

"Don't worry, I have your jerkin and vest here for you," Anna said as she brought out the clothes.

Craig bowed to her and walked into the closet, closing the door. Sister Anna smiled at Stream and walked over to her.

"And how are you today, little one, I heard that you had a bad dream last night?" asked the mouse kindly.

Stream nodded her head.

"I did, but mister Craig helped me to go back to sleep. Oh and mister Dune helped as well!" said Stream.

The infirmary keeper smiled, she knew that the little ottermaid loved Craig and she was sure the otter loved Stream back. Then she had a thought.

"Speaking of mister Dune, is he awake yet?" Anna asked.

Stream shook her head and Craig came out of the closet. He smiled at them and walked over to Stream, he then picked her back up.

"I heard you through the door, if you want to make sure Dune is awake, go and check on him, but let me warn you miss, he isn't a morning person," the otter said with a smile.

Sister Anna smiled mischievously.

"Oh, don't you worry mister Craig! I have dealt with his kind before!" and then she headed for the room that Dune was sleeping in.

Craig winked at Stream and he opened the door into the hallway.

"Now you are going to have to show me the way to Cavernhole, Stream, I don't know the way," said Craig.

Stream nodded and pointed in the direction they needed to go.

"That way leads to the stairs and at the bottom is Cavernhole," she stated.

"Alright then, let's go get som-!" began Craig when a shout interrupted him.

"YEEOOWWCCHH!"

Stream smiled at Craig.

"Looks like miss Anna woke mister Dune up!"

The otter laughed as he hoisted Stream onto his shoulders and he began to walk down the hall. They had almost reached the stairs when a door slammed behind them and a dark blue blur ran past them.

"Keep that mouse away from me! She just tried to kill me!" shouted Dune as he ran past the pair and down the stairs.

Craig and Stream fall against the wall laughing, sister Anna walked up beside them and she had a big grin on her face. Once he got his laughter under control, Craig turned toward the mouse.

"What did you do to him to make him run like that miss Anna?" he asked the infirmary keeper.

The sister smiled even more as she looked at the two otters, with a gleam in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing much. I just shouted in his ear!" she began to laugh.

Craig raised an eyebrow and then started down the stairs with Stream still giggling on his shoulders.

"Well, that's a first!" said the otter.

0o0o0

Craig was sitting outside with his back leaning against a tree, he had two empty plates beside him and he was watching Stream as she played with the other abbeybabes. Dune was lying down beside him taking a small snooze in the warm sunlight. Craig smiled as he watched Stream chase a small squirrelmaid around in circles.

"Good morning mister Craig! Good morning mister Dune!" said Markus as he walked up to the pair.

Craig smiled as he looked up at the young mouse.

"Good morning to you to, Markus!" he said.

Dune waved a paw but kept his eyes closed. Markus looked over at the little ones who were playing and then back at Craig.

"May I sit down?" the young mouse asked.

Craig tapped the ground with his paw.

"Join us we could use the company," said Craig as he elbowed Dune into wakefulness.

Markus sat down with a sigh, he then looked over to see the small ottermaid that was always with the two travelers playing with the others.

"She appears to be enjoying herself!" the young mouse said with a smile, he then turned to Craig, "Are you a relation of hers, mister Craig?"

The otter shook his head.

"Nay, Markus, I am not," he said.

"But Stream said that you were her father?" asked Markus with a raised eyebrow.

Craig smiled as he looked at Markus, before he could say anything Dune sat up.

"Craig here is more like Stream's father figure at the moment. We have just found out from her that her mother is still alive," said Dune.

Markus turned to the mouse.

"She is! But where is her father?" he asked.

Craig this time answered.

"He was killed by vermin!" said Craig threw clenched teeth.

Dune looked at his friend in confusion.

"Are you ok, Craig mate? You never acted like this before!"

Craig took a deep breath to calm himself, he then looked over at Stream.

"My father was also taken away from me at a young age as well," the otter finally said.

Dune's whiskers twitched when he heard Craig say this.

"I believe I here a story coming on! You want to talk about it mate?" he asked.

Craig looked at both Markus and Dune, he smiled.

"Alright, I will tell you about what happened to my father, though it isn't a pleasant memory…"

0o0o0

_Timothy Mitchell looked down at his eight-year-old son, Joshua, and smiled. They had just left the movie theater and were walking home, Josh looked up and smiled back at his father._

"_Did you have a good time tonight Josh?" asked Timothy._

_Josh nodded his head._

"_I had a great time dad, thanks for taking me to see the movie!" said the boy as he held his father's hand._

_Timothy smiled at his son and they crossed the street, heading for the residential section of the small city. Timothy was a sergeant with the police station that was in the city. As they stepped up onto the curb, Timothy noticed five men standing in the shadows. He immediately crossed to the other side, but when he looked back he could see the five men following them._

_Josh looked up at his father's face and he grew worried._

"_What is it dad, what's wrong?" he asked._

_Timothy pulled Josh along at a faster pace._

"_I think we should have driven to the theaters tonight," he said to himself._

_Suddenly a man stepped out in front of Timothy and Josh. Timothy stopped walking and stared at the smirk on the man's face. Josh was starting to get scared._

"_Dad, what do they want?" he asked_

_Timothy pushed Josh behind him as he backed up to the wall. He slowly reached down for his radio that he had on his belt and flipped it on._

"_Josh I want you to call uncle Mark at the station, now!" said Timothy._

_The six men were closing in and Josh was about to ask why his father wanted him to get a hold of Mark, when the radio crackled._

"_Hello! Timothy, what are you doing signed on this late? Hello, Timothy are you there?" came Mark's voice over the radio._

_The six men paused at the voice and then they rushed at Timothy. Timothy quickly unhooked the radio from his belt and handed it to Josh._

"_Hurry talk to him!" he shouted as he ducked a fist._

"_Timothy, hello are you there? Hel-?" Mark was cut off as Josh pressed the button._

"_Uncle Mark! Help! Help!" shouted Josh over the noise of the fight._

"_Josh, is that you! Where is your father? What's going on?" said Mark._

_Timothy shoved one of the men into the others and a fist nailed him in the jaw. He then elbowed the man in the chest and bashed him with an uppercut, knocking the man out. Suddenly a wooden pole struck his back and he cried out in pain._

_Josh stared in shock as the men leapt on top of his father._

"_Hello? Josh, you still there? What's going on?" Mark's voice began to sound worried._

_Josh pushed the button as he began to sob._

"_They are hurting my father! Help, please! No, daddy!" shouted the boy into the radio as one of the men drew a switchblade._

"_What! Josh, stay with me what's going on?"_

"_They are hurting my father, uncle Mark!" cried Josh as he watched his father get knocked to the ground._

_Timothy kicked the man with the knife between the legs and punched another in the stomach. But he couldn't avoid all of their fists and poles. He tasted blood in his mouth._

_Josh cried as he watched the men continued to beat his father. The radio crackled again._

"_I'm coming Josh, stay there! I'm coming!" said Mark's voice, shakily as if he was running while talking into the radio._

_The man that Timothy had knocked out slowly got up and turned toward Josh, he sneered as he drew a knife. Josh screamed as the man came toward him._

_Timothy heard his son scream and he started to fight like a mad man. He kicked and punched the thugs off of him and ran at the man, who was standing over Josh. The man cut Josh across the shoulder with the knife, just as Timothy leapt on him._

"_Get away from my son!" the sergeant shouted._

_The man grunted as he went down, the one with the club swung it down hard on the back of Timothy's head. Timothy went limp and the man underneath him shoved him off. The thugs then turned to face Josh and were about to step toward him when a police car came wailing around the corner. The thugs ran all except for one who took Timothy's wallet and then ran._

_Josh went to his father's side, just as the car pulled to the curb._

"_Dad? Daddy, please wake up?" begged Josh with tears in his eyes._

_Mark stepped out of the police car and ran to his fellow cop's side. He stared with wide eyes at the bruises and cuts all over Timothy. He then reached for his radio and pulled it to his mouth._

"_We have an officer down, I repeat officer down…" he then gave his location and then signed off._

_Mark looked over at Josh and he pulled the crying boy to him. Josh looked up at Mark._

"_Uncle Mark, what's wrong with my dad, why won't he wake up?" asked Josh._

_Mark stared at the boy's face, taking in the puffy red cheeks and the glassy eyes. He then looked Josh over to see if the thugs had hurt him any. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the cut, but then looked back at the boy's face. Mark then looked at his fallen partner and felt for a pulse, there wasn't one._

"_Uncle Mark?" asked Josh._

_The wails of sirens were heard as emergency vehicles approached the scene. Mark placed his hands on Josh's shoulders._

"_I am sorry Josh, I don't know how to say this, but your father isn't going to wake up," he said._

_Josh started to cry again and leaned his head against Mark's chest, the tears flowed and his chest rose and fell with each sob._

"_Mark, what's going on, I got you…good lord, what happened here?" said the police chief when he saw Timothy lying on the ground._

_Mark looked down at Josh as he stood back up. He then picked the small boy and held him in his arms, his own eyes begging to water._

"_Timothy and his boy were attacked on their way home from the theaters tonight," he said, "I will file a report tomorrow, right now I need to get Josh home to his mother."_

_The chief nodded and turned to the paramedics who were pulling up a stretcher. Mark carried Josh to his car and placed him on the seat beside him._

"_Come on Josh let's get you home," said Mark as he wiped his eyes._

_Josh remained quiet the whole trip to his house and Mark had to carry him in when his mother, Maria, opened the door._

"_Mark! What happened? What's wrong with Josh? Where is my husband?" she asked worriedly._

_Mark walked in and placed Josh on the couch. Maria then sat down and pulled Josh onto her lap._

"_Mark, what happened?" she asked her brother._

_Mark looked at the ground and then he sat down on the coffee table._

"_Maria, I am sorry but, Timothy is dead," he said._

_Maria gasped and placed a hand over her mouth, tears started to fall down her cheeks._

"_How did it happen?" she asked._

"_Timothy and Josh were attacked by a group of thugs, luckily Timothy had his radio with him and I guess he gave it to Josh and told him to call me. I remembered that Tim had said that he was going to take Josh to the theaters, but I arrived to late!" and with that Mark placed his head in his hands and he wept._

_Maria hugged Josh to her chest as she began to cry as well. Mark pulled himself together and rubbed his eyes, he then looked up at his sister and nephew._

"_I promise you, Maria, that I will find those responsible for this. They shouldn't have put a small boy through this! Nor a family through this! I promise you Maria, they will pay!" and with that Mark stood up and walked out the front door._

_Maria stood up and walked to the door, locking it behind her brother. She fingered the gold cross that she wore around her neck, a gift from Timothy. Tears crept down her cheeks. _

"_Mommy, is daddy with Jesus now?" asked Josh._

_Maria walked back to the couch and hugged him again._

"_Yes, Josh, he is!"_

0o0o0

Craig stopped speaking and wiped his eyes as tears fell down his face. Markus sniffed and wiped his own eyes with a paw, Dune just sat there in shock as he stared at the otter.

"Craig mate, why didn't you tell me this before?" asked the mouse.

Craig shrugged his shoulders.

"It hurt to much to remember, it still is painful," he said as he held a hand to his heart.

Markus looked up at the otter and placed a paw on his shoulder.

"I am sorry that you had lost your father to those vermin. I can't believe they attacked him when he was part of the law in your village!" said the young mouse.

Craig nodded his head.

"Those vermin would do anything for money, Markus, even kill," said the otter.

Dune looked at his friend again with a fire in his eyes.

"Did your uncle ever catch those vermin?" he asked with a clenched paw.

The otter nodded.

"Aye, he caught all six of them and they were sent away," said Craig.

He then looked up as Stream came running over with a big smile on her face.

"Mister Craig, my new friends want to meet you!" said the small ottermaid as she pulled on his paw.

Craig smiled and whispered out of the side of his mouth.

"Don't tell Stream my story, it would ruin her day," and then he allowed Stream to lead him over to the abbeybabes.

Markus stared after the two otters and then turned to Dune.

"I now understand why Craig loves Stream the way he does, he wants her to have a father and he wants to be the father his father was," said the young mouse.

Dune smiled and clapped a paw on Markus's back.

"I believe you are right, Markus. You are wise beyond your years!" complimented Dune.

Before Markus could respond a voice spoke first.

"There you are mister Dune, it's time to change the dressings on you leg!" said sister Anna as she walked up to the tree.

Dune smiled weakly at Markus.

"Well it was knowing you Markus, but I have to run!" and with that the mouse ran away from the tree.

Sister Anna walked up to the tree and looked off in the direction that Dune had run. Dune looked over his shoulder and, not looking where he was going, fell into the Abbey pond.

Markus fell to the ground with laughter and Sister Anna walked over to the pond.

"Going for a swim, mister Dune?" Anna asked with a smirk.

Dune grinned in embarrassment and winked at her.

"Yep, just needed to cool off! Well it looks like my wound is clean now so I gue-YEEOWW!" shouted Dune as he leapt from the water.

He turned and glared at the fish that had nipped his tail. Sister Anna was laughing as she led him back to the Abbey.

"Looks like another wound that I will need to heal," she said.

Dune groaned and glared at the pond.

"Stupid fish!" he said under his breath.

0o0o0

Scragtail had found the Abbey and was looking for a way in when he heard Dune's cry of pain. The weasel scratched his head as he looked at the top of the wall.

"I wonder wha is going on in dere?" he asked out loud.

He shrugged and went on with his search. Little did he know that he was being watched by many pairs of eyes.

**0o0o0**

**Cliffhanger! Well what did you think of this chapter? Of course when Craig told the story he had to make it in terms that Markus and Dune would understand. Now who is that watching Scragtail as he is searching for a way in? Try and guess as you review! Will Update soon as I can!**

**D.R.O.T.N. (Dunedain Ranger of the North)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any characters from Redwall, only Craig, Dune and Stream.**

**Kitt Otter: You will find out who is watching Scragtail in this chapter!**

**GonffyGirl13: It just might be a Dune/Anna, I won't say anymore!**

**Jade Tealeaf: This chapter is about Craig's mom!**

**0o0o0**

Found

Present day:

_Maria walked into the house, hating the silence that filled it. She had just returned home from the grocery shopping and noticed the light blinking on the answering machine. She placed the bags on the counter and pressed the button, hoping for good news._

"_Maria, it's Mark. Nothing has been found about Josh's whereabouts yet, I'm sorry Maria, they are doing the best they can. Please call me if you need anything, we're here for you!" said Mark's voice._

_Maria's spirits fell and tears began to fall. She placed her head in her hands as she started to sob._

"_Its been a whole year! Why can't they find anything on Josh, why?" said Maria aloud._

_She was startled out of her stupor by the ringing of the phone. Maria stared at it, not wanting to pick it up, and let the machine answer. The phone rang four times._

"_Hello, you have reached the Mitchell residence! We are not able to come to the phone at the moment so please leave your message at the sound of the beep, thank you and have a good day!" said Maria's voice._

_BEEP_

"_Maria, its Connors your boss. I think you should take a week off from the clinic this week, you have had a hard time and as a doctor, I feel that you need to get away for a while. Take this vacation time, you need it, take care!"_

_Maria smiled slightly and put the groceries away. Connors had always been there to help whenever her family needed something. His son would always play with Josh and they had some great times together. Maria felt her eyes water again and wiped them with her hand._

_She went to her bedroom and took a shower, fifteen minutes later she came out dressed in her regular clothes. Maria sat down on the couch and lay down on her back, staring at the ceiling. She lay there and began to think about what her boss had said, she would take a little vacation and go on her own search for Josh. She got up and went to the phone, she dialed her brother's number._

"_Hello?" asked Mark._

"_Mark, its Maria," she said._

"_Hey sis, how are you doing? Do you need anything?"_

"_No Mark, I don't need anything and I am doing well. Connors just gave me the rest of the week off," said Maria._

"_Well, that's good you need to get away, are you going to take it?" Mark asked._

"_Yes I am, I plan on going on a road trip, to see mom and dad, just wanted to let you know so you wouldn't worry!" said Maria, even though it was a lie._

_Mark saw right through it._

"_Maria, don't even think about going to look for Josh by yourself, If the investigators don't know where he is then neither will you!" said Mark sternly._

"_It's just going to be a road trip Mark, don't worry, I will be fine, don't you trust me?"_

_Mark sighed on the other end of the line._

"_Maria, I know you well enough to trust you, but I also know when you are lying," he sighed again, "I really do not agree with this, but please be careful, ok?" asked Mark._

_Maria had tears in her eyes when she heard the concern in her brother's voice._

"_I have to at least try Mark, I will still make my way toward mom and dad's, I will call you from there. Thank you for understanding!"_

"_Hey, he's my nephew, if I wasn't busy this week I would go along with you, but good luck on your search and please be careful."_

"_I will Mark, take care of yourself!"_

"_You too! Goodbye!"_

"_Bye!"_

_Maria hung up and then called her boss, saying she would take the week off. After she was done she went to the bedroom and began to pack a duffle bag. She changed into a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt, grabbed her coat, turned the air off, picked up her purse and bag, then went out the door. Maria locked the door and got into her car. She pulled out of the driveway and then headed for the highway._

_Maria had been traveling for two hours and was just pulling to a stop at a traffic light. She was contemplating on giving Mark a call, when the light turned green. She pulled forward and had driven halfway through the intersection when she heard the sound of screeching brakes and a loud horn._

_HOOOONK, HOOOOOOONK! SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH!_

_Maria looked to her left and stared in horror as a semi truck came skidding through a red light, still going to fast as the driver pressed the brakes to the floor. Maria couldn't move, she didn't have time to move._

_SLAM, CRASH!_

_The truck smashed into Maria's car, shoving it across the intersection and into another car. The last thing Maria saw before her vision faded, was the truck driver leaping from his cab with a look of shock and horror on his face as he ran toward her car, shouting for someone to call an ambulance. Then everything went black._

0o0o0

Scragtail leaned an ear against a wallgate and lightly tapped a paw on it. He sat up and smiled, he had found a way into the Abbey.

"I must get dis information back to de chief!" he said in a whisper and he took off running through the trees.

Four shrews poked their heads out as they watched the weasel run away. The one in the center, obviously their leader, rubbed his chin. He turned to the shrew on his left.

"What did you make of that Bane?" he asked.

Bane shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, Bullo, his behavior was strange," said Bane and the rest of the shrews nodded in agreement.

Logalog Bullo rubbed his chin and continued to stare in the direction the weasel had run.

"Well, whatever he was doing he ran North!"

"Shall we follow him, chief?" asked another shrew.

Bullo shook his head.

"Nay, Fin, we don't have to, if he had something evil in mind he would have done it by now!" said Bullo.

Fin nodded, but he still frowned. Bullo turned to Bane.

"Bane, I want you and Fin to go get the rest of the Guosim, me and Dan will wait for you to return!" said Logalog.

Bane and Fin saluted.

"Aye chief!" and they left.

Logalog Bullo turned to Dan, who had stood on his right side without saying a word.

"Dan, I want you to follow that weasel. I don't think he was here just to test the sound of the wallgate!" he said.

"But, chief, I thought you said we weren't going to track the weasel?" asked Dan.

Bullo leaned closer to the shrew and whispered in his ear.

"You know how Bane is at tracking, he makes to much noise. He is a good warrior, but a lousy tracker. Now go follow the vermin for a good distance, but then come back once you find anything, got it?" asked the shrew leader.

Dan smiled and saluted Bullo.

"You got it chief, I will get you the information!" and with that he ran off after the weasel.

Logalog Bullo smiled as he watched the shrew disappear into the trees and then he looked down at his paws. His paws had a twitch of a feeling, a feeling that worried the shrew chieftain. He always felt this way when something was about to happen.

'_What ever is about to happen, my shrews will be ready to help defend Redwall against it!_' he said to himself as he looked up at the red walls of the Abbey.

0o0o0

"Maria!"

Maria groaned and tried to open her eyes, but they felt like they were stuck together.

"Maria!" said the voice again, only this time louder.

She opened her eyes a crack, what she saw made her eyes burst open and sit upright. Maria stared in shock at the mouse that stood in front of her, wearing armor and wielding a sword. The mouse smiled kindly at her.

Maria looked around at her surroundings, she was in the middle of a forest shrouded in fog. She then realized she was wearing different clothing. Maria looked down and nearly screamed, for she saw her body covered in brown fur, sprinkled with a little silver and she was wearing a purple traveling robe. She looked at her paws and then reached back and felt a rudder-like tail. She saw a small pond and crawled over to it, the face of an otter looked back at her. She covered her mouth as she gasped.

"Do not be afraid, Maria Mitchell," said the mouse in armor.

Maria jumped and looked up at the mouse as he stood beside her.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

The mouse smiled and pulled her to her feet.

"My name is Martin the warrior, I know you Maria, because I know your son!"

Maria gasped again.

"Y-you know where my son is? Where is he? Why am I an otter?" Maria asked Martin.

The mouse warrior held up his paws and placed them on Maria's shoulders.

"Your son Josh is well, though he now goes by another name, Craig. He is currently at Redwall Abbey," here Martin paused to let the information soak in.

"Redwall! As in Redwall Abbey?" Maria asked.

Martin nodded.

"Yes, Maria it does exist, I can assure you!" Martin said.

Maria sat down on the ground before her legs gave out.

"My son would read the books about this place and I started reading them myself. I thought this was a fictional place written by Brian Jacques! But why am I here?" Maria finally asked.

Martin sighed and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"You are here to begin a new life, a happier life. You were given this chance to have a family again," said Martin.

Maria felt a tear sliding down her cheek, she wiped it away and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you for this," Maria whispered.

Martin raised her chin and looked into the otters eyes.

_Your old life ends,_

_But a new one begins._

_It is now time for it to start,_

_For one who has the healers heart._

Maria closed her eyes and she fell asleep. When Maria woke up thirty minutes later, she looked around. Her surroundings were the same, only there was no fog and Martin was gone. Maria stood up and her paw bumped into something lying on the ground.

She looked down and saw an ash staff, a small pack, and a healers pouch. She placed the small pack on her back, the pouch across her chest and picked up the staff. Maria then looked at her surroundings again and a tear slid from her eyes as she smiled.

"Thank you, Martin the warrior, for bringing me to my son!" she whispered.

Maria then pulled the hood over her head and she began to head south.

0o0o0

The shrew Dan was kneeling over the weasel's paw prints, he had followed at a good distance and was now trying to figure out what lay to the North. He was just getting ready to continue on when he heard somebeast humming. Dan hid behind a tree and drew his rapier, he then peeked around the tree. An ottermum wearing a purple traveling robe and carrying a staff, came walking into view.

The shrew sighed with relief and sheathed his small sword. He then stepped out from his hiding place.

"Good afternoon miss!" said Dan with a bow.

The ottermum smiled.

"Good afternoon, do you know where I can find Redwall Abbey?" she asked.

Dan smiled back and nodded.

"Aye miss, I was just about to head back that way myself. By the way names Dan!" said the shrew as he stuck out a paw.

The ottermum shook it and smiled.

"My name is Maria, pleasure to meet you Dan!" she said.

Dan blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well, er, this way, miss Maria," he said.

Maria chuckled and followed the shrew through the woods. After walking in silence for sometime, Dan turned to the ottermum.

"Miss Maria, can I ask you something?"

Maria nodded.

"Why are you heading for Redwall Abbey?" asked Dan.

Maria's smile disappeared from her face and she looked down at the ground.

"I am searching for my son, he has been missing for five seasons now," the ottermum said solemnly.

Dan looked over at her with sympathy.

"I am sorry, miss Maria, I hope you find him," said the shrew.

Maria smiled again.

"I know I will!"

0o0o0

Latter that evening as Skipper of otters was standing on the wall above the gate, watching the sunset, he heard a cry from below.

"Hallo up there! Some friends have come for a visit!" a gruff voice called out.

Skipper looked down and smiled when he saw the group of shrews.

"Logalog Bullo, is that you, you old rascal!" the otter called down.

"Well strike my paddle, if it ain't Skipper, would you mind opening the gates mate?" asked Bullo.

"Sure be right down!" shouted Skipper as he headed for the wallsteps.

As he was heading for the gate, Skipper saw the otter Craig walking toward the stairs.

"Hey, Craig, want to give me a hand with something, mate?" asked Skipper.

Craig smiled and walked over.

"What do you need help with Skip?" asked the otter.

"I need some help opening the gate, besides there are some friends outside that I would like to introduce you to!"

Craig nodded his head.

"Alright Skipper, I will give you a hand!" and with that both otters walked up to the gate.

"Bullo, tell your shrews to step back, as soon as we have this gate open they can come in!" shouted Skip.

"You heard Skip, everyone back up, now!" shouted a gruff voice on the other side of the gate.

Skipper winked at Craig and they braced their shoulders under the board that crossed the gate.

"On the count of three, one…two…three, push!" said Skipper.

Craig pushed up with his shoulder and the board slowly slid up. He and skipper then lifted it up and threw it to the side. Skipper then pulled the gate opened, revealing a multitude of shrews. The one in the front smiled as it walked forward with outstretched paws.

"Skipper me old mate, how have you been?" said the shrew.

Skipper gripped arms with him and smiled back.

"Logalog Bullo, you haven't changed a bit!" said the otter, "Come on in!"

The shrews came in and headed for the Abbey, except for Logalog Bullo, Dan and a strange otter wearing a purple robe.

"Logalog, I would like you to meet a new friend of mine, Craig the otter, Craig meet Logalog Bullo, chieftain of the Guosim!" said Skip.

Craig reached down and shook the shrew's paw.

"Pleasure to meet you Logalog!" Craig said with a smile.

As the shrew chieftain held Craig's paw he stared at it.

"Strong firm paw, these are the paws of a traveler and a warrior!" said the shrew.

Skipper chuckled when he saw the look of amazement on Craig's face.

"He does that to everyone mate, he can read a person by their paws!"

Bullo then turned back to Skipper and indicated the other otter.

"Skipper, I would like you to meet, miss Maria, my scout Dan here found her on her way to Redwall and we decided to bring her along with us, and she is a healer!"

Maria walked up to Skipper and bowed her head, leaning on her staff.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Skipper of otters!" she said.

Skipper smiled and placed a paw on her shoulder.

"Welcome to Redwall Abbey, miss Maria. I would like you to meet my companion Craig the…" he paused when he noticed the way the two otters were looking at each other.

Maria raised a paw and removed her hood, revealing deep brown eyes that stared at Craig with joy and happiness. Craig stared back at Maria in shock as well as joy. Maria stepped closer to the other otter and stared into his eyes.

"Josh?" she asked in a whisper.

Craig stared back at the ottermum.

"Mother?" he asked back.

Maria gave a cry of joy as she threw her arms around Craig's neck and began to cry tears of happiness. Craig embraced the ottermum back and his eyes also glistened with tears.

"I t-thought I l-lost you!" said Maria as she leaned her head on her son's shoulder.

"I missed you to mother!" said Craig.

Logalog Bullo leaned toward Skipper.

"I believe miss Maria, has found her lost son!" said the shrew.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think? Knew some of you would start to ask what was Craig's mother going to do now that she lost her husband and son, so I decided to add her into the story and don't worry she will play an important role. Trust me!**

**Dunedain Ranger of the North**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Redwall, only Craig, Dune, Stream and Maria.**

**0o0o0**

**A Plan to Escape**

Blodrath Redtail paced back and forth while he listened to Scragtail's report. The fox turned to the weasel and stared at him for a few minutes, forcing the other vermin to shudder in fear, and then he spoke.

"Are you sure that no one saw you when you came back?" the warlord asked.

Scragtail nodded his head furiously.

"Yes, Chief! No one saw me come back ere, I swear!"

Blodrath remained silent for a few moments and then smiled, Scragtail shivered away from that look.

"You did well then, Scragtail! I have no need of you at this moment, you are dismissed," said the fox as he leaned over his map table.

The weasel saluted and left the tent as quickly as he could. Blodrath picked up a piece of charcoal and placed an X on the map, where Redwall Abbey was located. The fox grinned to himself.

'_Now that I've found you, I just need to capture you!_' he said to himself.

A sudden thought came to him and his grin turned into an evil smile. He pushed the tent flaps aside and looked out over the dusk covered landscape.

"Killrang! Get your sorry carcass over to my tent!" the warlord shouted to the ferret.

"Aye Chief! Coming Chief!" shouted the ferret second in command as he ran toward his leaders tent.

Blodrath walked back to his map and only his ears twitched when he heard the ferret enter.

"Ye wanted ta see me Chief?" asked Killrang with a salute.

The fox responded while still looking at the map.

"Yes, you remember the otter family we raided here three seasons ago and how we only took the female as a slave?" Blodrath asked.

The ferret scratched his head in confusion.

"Aye, Chief I do! But why?"

This time the fox looked up at the ferret and grinned.

"Go to the slave pens and bring her here! We are going to use her as…leverage, so to speak!" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Killrang gulped and saluted, he then turned and left the warlord to his business. Blodrath Redtail grinned to himself again.

"Yes, she is going to be a big help to us," he said in a loud whisper.

0o0o0

The slave pens were located at the edge of the horde camp. It was a temporary one, meaning that only a thin palisade of logs had been placed around three medium sized tents. These were for the slaves to stay out of the weather, to sleep and to eat. Amelia the otter was lying down on here ragged blanket as she tried to go to sleep, but sleep didn't come to her easily this night.

In her mind she could still see the face of her young daughter, happy and carefree. Tears ran down her cheeks as she remembered the last thing she had ever said to her daughter.

"_I love you Stream, please stay safe and well!_"

Amelia didn't even know if her daughter was still alive, or if she had been picked up by a different vermin band. She turned onto her other side, trying to clear her head so she could get to sleep. She had just started to close her eyes when she was violently kicked in the back.

Amelia winced as the pain shot through her body. The otter looked up to see the ferret Killrang leaning over her. The ferret grabbed her by the paw and pulled her off the ground, immediately Amelia felt another pair of paws bind hers behind her back. Killrang smirked at the otter.

"The Chief wants ta see ye, streamdog! Come lets not keep 'im waiting!" he then motioned for the two rats to bring her with them.

Amelia kept her head bowed as she was led out of the slave pens and through the camp of the leering vermin. One of the stoats reached a paw for the otter with an evil glint in his eye. The rat that was on Amelia's right snarled and slapped the paw away, the stoat growled back. Soon they lefty the crowded camp and went up the slope to Blodrath's tent.

The weasel that was on guard outside the tent, leaned his head in and announced Killrang was back. The fox himself came out of the tent and sneered when he saw Amelia.

"You must be freezing, miss Amelia, please come in and warm yourself up!" he beckoned for the rats to step away and her led the otter into the tent.

'_Well, he is right about one thing, it is warmer in here!_' thought Amelia.

"I believe we can do without those," said the fox as he cut the rope that bound otter's paws together.

Amelia rubbed her wrists to get the blood flowing again and she glared at Blodrath, who grinned back at her.

"What do you want, fox?" Amelia asked.

Blodrath grinned some more as he pointed a claw toward a table laden with food.

"Why don't you have something to eat first, you are looking a little thin!" he said in mock concern.

Amelia's mouth began to water as the smell of the food reached her nose, the otter returned her gaze back to the warlord and she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I know what you are trying to do, fox, but it won't work! Now answer my question!" she demanded.

It was the wrong thing to say. Blodrath suddenly leapt forward and backhanded the otter across her mouth. Amelia let out a shriek of pain as she collapsed onto the dirt floor. All of her bravery abandoned her as she looked up into those red eyes as the fox stood over her. Amelia shivered in fear.

"I tried to show you kindness, Amelia, but I guess that didn't work. Looks like I am going to have to use force," as Blodrath said that he snapped his fingers and two strong weasel's walked into the tent.

Amelia's eyes widened in fear as she lay there on the ground, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"W-what do you want from me?" the otter asked in a shaky voice.

Blodrath grinned, his plan was working.

"What I want from you, Amelia, is to be a good slave and listen to what I have to say," the fox said in a deadly voice.

Amelia nodded her head as she looked between the warlord and the weasels.

"You are going on a little trip, with three of my soldiers to Redwall Abbey. You are what's going to get them back here alive after they let the Abbey dwellers know I am coming, that is all you are going to do, now are you going to do it willingly or forcefully?" Blodrath asked her.

When the otter didn't answer right away, the fox motioned for the weasels to step toward her. Immediately Amelia crawled backwards from the two weasels who were cracking their knuckles with anticipation. She bumped into the table and placed a paw over her head to defend herself.

"Alright! I will do it! I will do it…" Amelia cried and broke into a sob.

Blodrath snapped his fingers again and the two weasels left the tent. He then went over to her and patted her paw.

"There, there, that wasn't so hard after all was it?"

The fox then placed her beside the small table with the food and left her there crying. Killrang listened to the sobs inside the tent and then he looked at Blodrath.

"She going ta do it Chief?" the ferret asked.

Blodrath nodded and then motioned for the ferret to follow him. When they had reached the top of the hill, the fox turned to face him.

"Yes, she will be going with you and three others. I want you to tell them and make it clear that they had better be ready for my coming! As soon as the otter pulls herself together and eats something, you are going to leave, immediately," said Blodrath.

Killrang saluted with his spear and grinned.

"Aye Chief! Ye can count on me!" the ferret declared.

Back in the tent, Amelia had dried her eyes and was eating the food in front of her very slowly with a shaky paw. She took a bite of roasted fish and chewed it thoughtfully. Suddenly her eyes blazed with hatred.

'_Oh, I will go with your men, Blodrath Redtail, I just won't stay with them. I swear on my dead husband and my missing daughter that I will escape!_' she swore to herself.

0o0o0

Stream sat at the big table in Cavern hole beside a newly bandaged Dune. She took a bite of food and began looking around for Craig again. Dune glanced down at her and grinned.

"Don't worry, Stream, Craig only went out to the wall top to watch the sunset, now eat up," the mouse said.

Stream bit into a piece of bread and turned to look at the steps leading up to Great Hall. She froze when she saw Craig walking down the steps with a strange older looking otter at his side. She dropped the rest of the bread on her plate and ran toward the two otters. When she was close enough she leapt at Craig's chest.

"Craig!" cried Stream as she wrapped her arms around his chest, her footpaws hanging in the air.

Craig gave a startled grunt and wrapped his arms around her on instinct. As he looked down at her with a surprised look, the otter beside him placed a paw over her mouth to hide a chuckle. Finally Craig smiled back at the small ottermaid.

"Hello, Stream! Can you ease up a bit, I need to breathe!" he said to her jokingly.

Stream blushed and let go, she scuffed her feet on the ground in embarrassment.

"Sorry, mister Craig," said Stream, she then looked up at the otter in the purple traveling robe and she hid behind Craig shyly.

The other otter chuckled again and turned to Craig.

"And who is this Craig?" Maria asked her son.

Craig smiled and pushed Stream back into sight.

"Mother, I would like you to meet, Stream, the little ottermaid I told you about. Stream, I would like you to meet my mother, Maria!"

Stream gasped and stared at Maria, who kneeled down in front of the small otter.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Stream," said Maria with a smile.

Suddenly all of Stream's shyness vanished and she hugged the ottermum, causing Maria to be startled.

"It's nice to meet you to miss Maria!" Stream said.

Maria smiled and looked at Stream.

"My, aren't you a sweet little thing!" she laughed.

Craig smiled and helped his mother to stand up, he then led her down the side of the table that Stream had come from.

"Mother there is another I would like you to meet. He is the one who found me and taught me all I know!"

Dune turned his head and smiled when he saw Craig leading an ottermum over to him.

"Craig, where have you been? Stream has been looking for you!" said the mouse, "And who may I ask is this lovely miss?" said Dune with a bow.

Maria giggled and Craig smiled.

"Dune I would like you to meet Maria, my mother. Mother, meet my friend Dune!" said Craig.

Dune smiled as he shook Maria's paw.

"Nice to meet you, miss Maria, Dune the mouse at your service!"

Maria smiled.

"Maria the healer, it's a pleasure as well, mister Dune!"

Dune's grin slightly fell when he heard that, Craig snickered to himself.

"A healer you say! Well…that's good to know!" and Dune turned back to his food.

Maria raised an eyebrow in confusion as she stared at the mouse's back. Craig leaned over and whispered into her ear.

"Sorry about that, but Dune has a fear of…medicine so to speak!"

Maria chuckled and looked at her son.

"I am glad that I have found you again," she pulled him into a hug, "Promise me you won't disappear again!"

Craig smiled as he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"I won't mother. Come you must be hungry from your travels!" Craig said as he led her to sit between him and Stream.

The little ottermaid kept glancing at Maria and would look away, blushing when caught. Maria smiled, remembering herself doing the very same thing when she was that young.

"Yes, Stream?" she asked.

Stream looked at her and then looked at her paws.

"I was, wondering, why did Craig runaway from your home?" she asked as she played with a piece of bread.

Maria smiled and placed a paw on Stream's shoulder.

"Craig didn't runaway Stream, he left because he had to! He…needed to get away for a while!" said Maria with a small smile.

"Oh…" said Stream and she went back to eating.

**0o0o0**

**Well what did you think of this chapter? Please review and let me know! Oh and I have made a poll, I want to know which two characters are your favorite, so please vote!**

**Dunedain Ranger of the North**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Redwall, only Craig, Dune, Stream, Maria and Amelia.**

**0o0o0**

**A New Friend**

The stillness of the darkened woodlands was disturbed by the movement of five beasts; two ferrets, a rat, a weasel and an otter. Killrang stopped and looked around the small clearing they had arrived at and turned back toward the others.

"Bloodsnout, Dane! Tie dat streamdog ta dat tree dere, Patch get a fire goin'!" said the ferret to the weasel and the rat.

Bloodsnout saluted Killrang and placed his pack on the ground, pulling out the rope in it. The weasel then turned toward Dane, who was still holding onto Amelia's bound arms. The rat, who was really and I mean really short, pulled out a knife and sliced through the cord that had bound the otter's paws. Soon they had Amelia tied to a tree with the rope tied from one paw, then wrapped around the tree and tied to her other paw.

Dane then turned toward Killrang.

"All set ere, boss!" said the rat in a rather high voice.

Killrang nodded and turned to the other ferret, Patch, named that because of the patch over his right eye. The one eyed ferret struck the flint and steel together and sent sparks cascading onto the pile of dry leaves and tinder. Soon flames shot up and more wood was added on.

Amelia watched all this with half closed eyes, filled with hatred and loathing for the four beasts that stood before her. Killrangs next shout interrupted her thoughts.

"Alright, eres dey deal! Dane, ye will ave first watch over dey streamdog! When dey fire gets low, wake up Bloodsnout an 'e will take over an so on an so forth! Got that? Good, now de rest of ye get ta sleep!" and with that everyone else but Dane pulled out their bedrolls and went to sleep.

'_Finally!_' Amelia said in her head.

She looked up to see Dane sitting with his back to the fire and staring out into the trees. The rat looked young to be a horde beast, in fact he looked young enough to be her oldest son. Suddenly a rumble from Amelia's belly made the rat jump to his feet and raise his spear.

Dane looked around until his eyes came to rest on Amelia, the growling noise came again and this time he realized it was the otter's belly that was making the noise. The rat chuckled to himself and placed his spear on the ground. He opened his pack and pulled out a half loaf of bread. The rat broke it in half and walked up to Amelia, holding one of the pieces out to her mouth.

"Ere, streamdog, eat dis! 'Taint much but, will ave ta do for now," said the young rat.

Amelia, instantly gobbled down the bread and then looked back up at Dane who sat down in front of her. As Amelia ate her piece of bread she looked at Dane who was now leaning against the tree and looking up at the stars with a child-like fascination, Amelia felt some suspicion that this rat wasn't any older than just out of Dibbun hood.

"Why did you give me some of your bread, vermin, why?" she asked him.

A small smile appeared on the rat's face as his eyes became sad.

"Because, marm, ye kinda remind me of me mother, back 'ome!" said Dane as he looked at the ground.

Amelia's expression of suspicion left her face as she looked down at the young rat the sat before her, with a single tear falling from his eye. He quickly tried to wipe it away so it wouldn't be seen.

"Did something happen to your, mother?" she asked in a slightly kinder voice.

Dane nodded, sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"Yes, but that is not important now marm, the important thing is to get ye away from here!" the rat whispered.

Amelia stared at him in shock.

"You spoke without an accent!" she exclaimed.

"It was how I was raised, miss. My father, even though a rat, always helped goodbeasts like ye when they needed it!" As Dane was saying this he drew his dagger and sliced through the rope.

Amelia stood there in shock at what had just happened, she then looked up and saw tears in Dane's eyes.

"Please, go, take this chance to escape!" begged the rat.

"Why are you doing this? You could get yourself punished or, killed!" asked Amelia in puzzlement.

Dane looked at the ground and smiled slightly.

"It was something my father would have done, if he were here in my place. Heck if he were here I wouldn't be here, in Blodrath Redtail's horde. I would be at my families farm, if it hadn't been raided…now go I won't even let them know that you have escaped! Go!" Dane then sat down on the ground and stared into the woodlands.

Amelia took a step toward the woods but then stopped. She turned back to face the young rat, who had tears flowing silently down his cheeks as he thought about his family that he had been forced to leave.

She walked back over to him and kneeled down beside him.

"How old are you Dane?" Amelia asked him.

"I am ten seasons old, marm," he said softly. (I am making seasons like they are years as in age)

Amelia didn't know why she did it, but she pulled the young rat into an embrace. Dane at first felt surprise, but then all of his emotions that he had kept hidden deep inside broke free and he hugged the otter back. His body shook as he wept openly after so long of holding it in. Amelia held on to the young beast as she spoke to him in a soft voice.

"Its alright young one, I knew the first you spoke to me that you were a youngbeast," Amelia said as she continued to hold onto the rat that had seemed so much older than he really was.

Dane spoke between sobs.

"P-please! T-take me…with you…I don't want to stay here anymore! I want to…to go h-home! O-or anywhere…but here!" he whimpered.

'_You can't just leave him Amelia, he is just a young one!_'

'_Yes, but he is a vermin, and they always grow up to kill!_'

'_Not all vermin's hearts are evil!_'

She opened her eyes as she came to a decision.

"I will Dane, I will!"

"Thank ye miss!" whispered Dane as he wiped his eyes.

--

Bloodsnout shifted in his sleep and he opened his eyes, he felt cold, he sat up and looked at the fire.

'_Where is Dane, he is supposed to be watching…_' he turned toward the tree and saw Amelia sitting beside the young rat.

The weasel immediately leapt to his feet and drew his sword.

"Escape! Escape! The streamdog is escaping!" he shouted as he ran toward the otter.

Amelia leapt to her feet and Dane turned his head, his eyes wide with fear. Bloodsnout swung his sword at Amelia. The otter ducked the blade and then swung her paw, nailing the weasel in the jaw, sending his crashing to the ground.

Killrang and Patchy leapt to their feet and drew their weapons. Patchy looked down at Dane and snarled, baring his yellowish fangs.

"Why ye liddle, brat! I knew we should ave killed ye in de first place!" he then lunged for the young rat and grabbed his throat. Dane's eyes widened when he realized that he was going to die.

Killrang charged Amelia, only to get a kick to his stomach and a tail to the face.

SMACK!

Killrang screeched as he went flying into another tree, falling to the ground unconscious. Amelia ran towards the fire pit and grabbed Dane's spear from the ground.

Patchy glared at Dane through his only eye and smirked.

"Prepare ta see yer family again, brat!"

Dane gasped for air as his vision began to go black.

'_I guess this is how it ends…No, I can't give up! I won't give up!_'

Dane swung his other leg forward and kicked the one eyed ferret in the throat. Patchy released his grip on the young rat and fell to the ground, gasping for breath. With a cry Dane leapt onto the ferret and began punching him with both of his paws.

"This is for my father!"

SMACK!

"This is for my mother!"

POW!

"And this is for my LITTLE SISTER!" cried Dane with tears in his eyes as he drew the dagger from his belt.

He stood up and backed away, letting ferret get his sword in his hands, and charged forward, shouting at the top of his lungs.

"GUUUUDDDDFFFFEEEELLLLLLOOOOWWWW!"

The last thing that the one-eyed ferret ever saw was the small rat charging him and stabbing him through the chest with his dagger. He coughed and fell to the ground, never to get up again. Dane knelt down beside the dead ferret and cried softly.

"I-I did it, Ash, I-I got him for you…" and then he bowed his head and sobbed into his paws.

Amelia walked over and stood beside her young companion as he mourned the loss of his family.

Bloodsnout stood up shakily and glanced around. His eyes fell upon Amelia as she stood beside Dane, with a paw on the sobbing young rats shoulder. Bloodsnout picked up his sword and ran at the otter.

"BLOOODDDDRRRAAATTTTHH REEEEDDDTTTTAAAIIILL!"

Dane looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he watched the weasel charge Amelia from behind.

"Marm! Watch out!" he cried.

Amelia spun around, only to meet the sword as it sliced along her right side. The otter cried out in pain and collapsed onto the ground, holding her bleeding side.

"No!" cried Dane as he picked up the spear that Amelia had dropped and lunged for the weasel.

STAB!

Bloodsnout gave a small gurgle and fell to the ground dead. Dane hurried to Amelia's side, ripped a piece of his tunic off and placed it over the wound

"Miss, are ye ok?" he begged as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Amelia opened her eyes and grunted at the pain.

"I will be alright…hisssss…for now, Dane. Come we must get away from here!" the otter said as Dane gave her his spear to use, while he quickly gathered the remaining supplies into a haversack.

They soon left the clearing of death and slavery, and entered the woods of peace and life. They were on their way to Redwall.

**0o0o0**

**Well, what did you think of this chapter? Again sorry that this is late in coming but I have been busy at school so, let me know! Please Review!**

**Dune**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or any of its characters, I only own Craig, Dune, Stream, Maria, Amelia, and now Dane.**

**0o0o0**

**The Night of Love and Caring**

Abbot Theo smiled as he looked upon his Redwallers as they enjoyed the feast. The old mouse's smile broadened as he watched Craig the otter lead his mother from the table and out of cavernhole, with little Stream following at their heels.

'_Those two have much to catch up on,_' he thought to himself.

Theo's eyes then looked toward the other end of the table where the Guosim shrews were sitting together and talking amongst themselves. He then noticed that Skipper of otters was sitting beside Log a log Bullo, with a worried look on his face. When the otter noticed the Abbot watching him he said something to Bullo and then both he and the shrew chieftain made their way toward the Abbot.

As they came closer Theo's chest began to fill with sudden dread. Skipper stood beside the Abbot and cleared his throat.

"Father Abbot, there is something that me and Bullo need to tell you…"

0o0o0

Craig opened the door to his and Stream's room, and led Maria to his bed, where she sat down with a sigh. Stream climbed up beside her and looked up at Maria's face, noticing the tears that were slowly sliding down her cheeks.

"Miss, Maria? Why are you crying? Are you sad about something?" asked the ottermaid.

Maria smiled as she reached over and picked Stream up and placed her on her lap.

"No, Stream I am not sad. I am just happy that I have found my son after a whole year," said Maria as she looked at Craig who smiled back.

Stream nodded her head and was about to ask another question when she let out a yawn. Craig lifted her up and walked toward her bed.

"I believe it is time for you to go to sleep, Stream!"

Stream nodded with half opened eyes and the otter pulled the covers over her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodnight little one," he whispered.

"Gudnigh' father…" mumbled the ottermaid and then she fell asleep.

Maria smiled and the tears flowed again as she stared at her son. Craig quickly walked over to Maria and sat down beside her, pulling her into an embrace.

"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked.

Maria sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I am just h-happy that you have found someone to take care of, Josh, just like your father," she whispered.

"Mother please call me Craig, I know its my real name but only Dune knows of it, everyone else, including Stream knows me as Craig. So, please?" Craig asked.

Maria nodded and pulled her son to her.

"Alright, I will try to remember that!"

They then sat there, side by side, telling each other of their adventures, more so Craig than Maria. With every story that Craig told Maria felt pride swell up in her chest.

'_Its hard to believe that he is only eighteen, and he has done so much in his life,_' Maria was broken from her thoughts when Craig asked her a question.

"What?" asked Maria as she turned to face Craig.

"I asked how did you get here? I would like to know, mom!"

Maria placed his hand in hers and sighed, this was going was going to take a while.

0o0o0

Dune pushed the doors of the Abbey open and walked out into the cool night air. The mouse took a deep breath and then let it out. It was a beautiful night, the moon casting its silvery-blue light all over everything, along with the stars twinkling high up in the nighttime sky. Dune was about to step off of the stairs when a voice from behind made him stop.

"Oh! Hello Dune!" came a familiar voice that made the mouse cringe.

He slowly turned around to face Sister Anna as she walked toward him, he swallowed.

"Good evening, Sister Anna. What brings you out here?" he asked.

Anna smiled as she stood beside him and looked up at the sky.

"I believe the same thing that you are out here. I like to do this every night, I come out here to stare at the stars," said Anna.

Dune continued to stare at the mouse healer, taking a real look at the person that he had tried to avoid all those days he and his friends had been there. It was like he was seeing her in a new light. Her brown eyes sparkled and twinkled just like the stars that shined above them. Her fur was a light brown that had a soft sheen to it, she had a slim figure and steady hands, which was a good thing for one of her position.

Anna turned a confused look at Dune and stared into his eyes. For some reason she noticed that the mouse that stood beside her wasn't going to run away this time. Dune cleared his throat breaking the stare.

"So, erm, Sister Anna…uh…would you care to join me for a walk across the Abbey grounds tonight?" he asked with a slight bow.

Anna's breath hitched in her throat as she stared into the depths of his hazel eyes. She then smiled and returned his bow with a curtsey.

"I would really enjoy that, thank you Dune!"

Dune smiled as her proffered her his arm and let her take it, then he led her down the stairs and across the grounds. They walked in silence for a time until Anna spoke up.

"Dune, I have been meaning to ask, but when did you and Craig meet and become friends?" asked the mouse healer.

Dune chuckled and continued to look forward as he spoke next.

"Let me see, ah yes! The day I meet Craig! Well let me tell you I had just came from a tavern after a bit of a tussle with the other patrons and was just walking down the road when I came to a spot with a boulder on the edge. And there sitting on the boulder was a wea-hurumf-I mean otter, almost got my stories mixed up!" Sister Anna giggled and then Dune started again, "Craig was actually lost, he had never been to Mossflower before so he did the only thing he could think of doing. He found a road and just sat waiting for somebeast to come along and give him directions.

"I don't know if you noticed but me and Craig are not exactly the same age, I am three season's Craig's elder. He was only seventeen season's at the time I met him and I wasn't going to let him wander an unknown land by himself so I asked him if he wanted to join me in my travels and with that, we have been the best mates for a year now!" exclaimed Dune with a flourish of his arms into the air, causing Anna to laugh at his antics.

"That was a good story, so you basically took the young otter under your wing, is that right?" she asked.

Dune winked at her.

"Thant's right, missy!"

Anna smiled as they continued to walk, now headed in the direction of the pond after having walked through the orchard.

"How did you two come by Stream?" she asked after another moment of silence.

Dune remained silent for a minute and his expression became grim as he then spoke next.

"We came upon a small vermin's camp last month, we had decided to play a ruse on the two so we could replenish our supplies. Craig disguised himself as a weasel and I bound my paws as if I was his captive, we then started toward the encampment when we heard a loud squeak of pain. Craig and I quickened our pace and low and behold we saw a Rat and a Weasel throwing a young ottermaid away from the fire," he paused when Anna let out a gasp and then continued, "In short we attacked the two vermin, stole all their food and liberated young Stream from their paws.

"Afterwards we took her along with us because she had no family left. According to Stream, her family had been killed in a vermin raid, that was something a young one such as herself should never have had to see! Craig took an immediate liking to her and took her under his wing, so to speak. He actually accepted to being her new guardian when she asked him to be. That's why she never wanted to leave his side when he was in your infirmary, she wanted to stay with her new father!" finished Dune.

Sounds of sniffing from his companion made him turn his head to see Sister Anna sobbing. Dune quickly stopped walking and pulled her into an embrace. Allowing Anna to cry on his shoulder.

"There, there its alright, Stream was fine when we rescued her, so please don't cry!"

Anna shook her head and looked at Dune with tear filled eyes.

"I-I know, b-but how could any beast t-treat a young one l-like her s-so badly?" Anna asked between sobs.

Dune sighed as he wiped her eyes with his sleeves.

"They were vermin. Vermin don't care what they do to others, they only care about themselves, that is all except for one weasel that I knew…" here Dune Broke off and stared up at the starry sky.

Anna stopped her crying and looked at Dune who continued to stare at the sky as a tear slid down his cheek.

"What happened to this weasel? What was his name?" she asked.

Dune paused, he had to think, then he looked at her.

"His name was Josh, an unusual name for a vermin, but it suited him because her wasn't _like_ all vermin. I actually met him the same day I met Craig," said Dune.

"What happened to him?" Anna asked again.

Dune sighed and looked at the ground.

"He…died a few days before we ran into Stream. He fell into the river and he…he drowned! He was never a good swimmer, but he was a good friend!" said Dune as he continued to look at the ground as tears continued down his face, Anna never noticed the small smile that he had on his face.

"Oh Dune, I am sorry that you had lost your friend, I am sure that you miss him," she said.

Dune looked up at her and smiled.

"Aye, I do miss that scallywag of a weasel, but I will always remember him," he said as they restarted their walk.

They were headed back into the Abbey when they met abbot Theo standing at the Door with a serious expression on his face. Dune cleared his throat.

"Father Abbot, pleasant evening isn't it?"

Theo nodded.

"Yes it is, Dune, but it won't last for long," said the old mouse.

Dune frowned and then turned to Anna.

"Why don't you go inside, Sister, I will see you in the morning!" he said and then leaned over and planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Anna blushed then bid them both goodnight and entered the Abbey. When Dune managed to stop blushing himself he then turned back to Theo.

"What do you mean it won't last for long?"

Abbot Theo sighed.

"I remember you mentioning that you and your companion's were being chased by vermin before you arrived here at Redwall?"

"Yes?"

The Abbot sighed and he wrung his paws together.

"Well, I believe they have found Redwall…"

0o0o0

Amelia gave a weak yelp as she tripped over her footpaw and stumbled to the ground. Dane quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her feet.

"Are ye alrigh' miss, Amelia?" asked the young rat as he looked the female otter over with worry filled eyes.

Amelia smiled weakly as she placed a paw on his shoulder.

"I am alright Dane, don't worry!" she said, '_I don't want to scare him, he has already lost enough in his life, he doesn't deserve to be alone again!_'

Dane gave her a searching look, then shrugged his small shoulders and they continued on. They had crossed the River Moss not that long ago and were making their way through the trees toward the road. The sky in the east was beginning to lighten as the sun started to rise. Dane continued to glance at the otter that stager walked beside him. He was growing worried for her, just the thought of losing her made him want to cry.

Over the past few hours Dane had worked his way into Amelia's heart. She now looked on him with maternal love as if he was her own son. To her it didn't matter that he was a young vermin, a rat, to her he was a young beast who needed some one to care for him.

Same went for Dane, Amelia had became to him as a mother, that was why he didn't want to lose her. Amelia stepped over a log, winced at the pain in her side and then looked back down at the young rat.

"Dane, when you were fighting, you kept shouting 'Gudfellow', why was that?" she asked.

Dane looked up at her with glowing eyes and a smile to match.

"That is my last name, marm. Dane Skyler Gudfellow," he said with pride in his voice.

Amelia smiled at him, but it soon disappeared when she asked her next question.

"Who is Ash?" she asked softly as they stepped through some shrubs.

Dane's happy expression turned to a grim one, his eyes turned sad and a tear slid down his cheek as a memory came forward.

"Ash, she…s-she was…m-my…little sister…" his voice trailed off as more tears came to his eyes.

Amelia felt her own eyes water as she pulled the young rat who had become her son, to her and let him cry into her chest. She rubbed the back of his head as she whispered soothing words to him.

"Shhhh, it's alright, Dane. It's alright!"

"I-I just…m-miss t-them s-so m-m-much!" sobbed the young rat.

Amelia felt a tear slide down her own cheek as she pushed Dane away and then winced as she knelt beside him. She picked up the edge of her ragged dress and wiped his face.

"I know you do Dane, I know. I also miss my husband and my daughter," she said to him.

Dane sniffed and wiped his nose.

"W-what happened to them, marm?"

"Ty, my husband…died trying to protect us. I took Stream, my daughter and ran…but I was soon captured. But before that I had Stream run and hide…I know not if she had been captured, killed, or even if she was alive. She would be about two season's younger than you by now…" Amelia trailed off as her own tears began to flow.

Dane hugged her and held her as she wrapped her own arms around his small body again.

"P-promise me Dane, promise me that no m-matter what, you will remain good! Please promise me!" Amelia said between sobs.

Dane nodded his head as his tears stained the otter's ragged dress.

"I-I promise, marm," he said in a squeaky voice.

Amelia smiled as she looked down at her young charge and he looked back up at her.

"I love you Dane, I want you to know, that when we get where we are going, I want you to live with me. Will you accept me, an otter, as your family?" she asked him.

Dane stared in shock for a few seconds and then with a cry of happiness launched himself back into Amelia's arms, the tears now tears of joy. Amelia held him with all the love a parent could for a child, his cry of joy was all she needed for his answer.

**0o0o0**

**Hey guys! Sorry that this took so long, but here it is finally, the next chapter of my story! What did you think? Please review!**

**-Dune**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Redwall or any of its characters. I only own Craig, Stream, Dune, Maria, Amelia and Dane, nobody else, except for the other characters I make up.**

**0o0o0**

**Rescue**

The moon cast its silvery light down upon Mossflower Woods, casting many dark shadows from every tree and shrub. There is only the sound of the crickets chirping and the rustle of a bird in its sleep. The stillness is shattered as two shadowy shapes appear running down the small trail, following the footprints that lay on it.

Dune was hunched over as he continued to scan the dirt for the footprints as he ran, with Craig right behind him.

"Dune, are you sure that this is the way that Bullo's scout said the weasel had gone?" the otter asked his companion.

Dune quickly nodded his head, not taking his eyes from the path.

"Aye, this is the right direction alright! Here are the weasel's tracks going one way, a shrew's tracks and an otter's tracks going in the direction we came from. This is the right trail," said the mouse confidently.

Craig sighed and nodded his head.

"That's good to know, but what I want to know is, is why me an' you have to follow this trail back to the vermin? Can you tell me that?" asked Craig.

Dune brought them both to a stop and sat down on a log, catching his breath as he answered the otter.

"Can't say that I rightly know Craig. I don't know why Abbot Theo wanted you and me to go, cause I can tell you, I really wish he hadn't!" he said as he looked down at his feet.

Craig looked at his friend and grinned.

"Does the reason have to do with the way that sister Anna came up and kissed you on the cheek before we headed out?" he asked.

If it wasn't so dark out Craig would have seen Dune blush.

"Well, err…yah see, we were…we are…" stuttered the mouse.

Craig chuckled and placed a paw on Dune's shoulder.

"Don't worry mate, I won't tell anyone else, that you and the sister have a thing for each other…" he chuckled harder as he ducked a swing from the mouse's paw.

"We do not have a thing for each other, Craig! We just took a stroll through the orchard under the starry sky," said Dune in a calmer tone.

Craig smiled and nodded his head.

"Alright, Dune, whatever you say!"

Dune grumbled to himself and leapt to his feet.

"Well that's enough restin' Craig mate, we need to get going!" and with that the mouse bolted down the trail with Craig slowly catching up.

"Oh Dune, when are you going to admit to yourself that your in love!"

---

Amelia and Dane stumbled through a shrub and found themselves in a small clearing with a small pond. Dane slowly led the panting otter to a log to rest against. The young rat looked down at his new guardian with worry filled eyes. Amelia was getting worse, she could hardly stand up without his support, she was sweating profusely from her brow and if it was possible, she was looking paler under her fur.

Amelia leaned against the log with a small grunt of pain and winced as her side flared. Dane dropped his supply pack on the ground and pulled out his spare blanket, tearing a strip off. He then bound it around Amelia's side after he had poured some clean water over the wound.

He flinched every time she would move, tears came to his eyes knowing that he was causing her more pain than the wound was. Amelia looked up at his face and smiled weakly.

"Don't blame yourself for bring pain to me Dane, It's alright…" she was interrupted by Dane as he threw his paws up into the air.

"No, marm, its not alright! You keep saying that, a-and its n-not. You h-have a sword w-wound that won't s-stop bleeding. I-I don't want to l-lose you t-to! You're the only f-family that I h-have now! I-I j-just don't want y-you t-to…" the young rat then fell to his knees and cried into his paws.

Amelia struggled to sit up some more and hissed as she irritated her side. She managed to pulled Dane closer and held him in an embrace.

"I know, Dane, believe me I know. It's going to be alright, everything is going to be okay. Everything…is going…to be…alright…"

Dane felt her body go limp and her arms slide off him to the ground. He turned his tear stained face toward hers and began to shake her.

"Marm? Marm? Miss, Amelia? No…no! Please no! No…" Dane's head dropped onto Amelia's chest and he cried.

As he lay there he could feel his head slowly rise and fall. He sat up and stared at the otter's face watching her breathe through her mouth. Fresh tears came to his eyes as he listened to her labored breathing. The young rat quickly ran to his pack and grabbed a rag, then dipping it in the pond, he then began dabbing at Amelia's forehead.

"P-please wake up, m-marm, p-please wake up!" begged the young rat as he sat there, sobbing and continued to rub the wet cloth on her head.

The snap of a twig from behind caused Dane to stiffen and slowly turn around. There standing on shaking legs and leaning heavily on a branch, was the ferret Killrang.

The ferret sneered at the young rat as he limped forward, drawing his sword.

"Now, ye've done it, traitor! I am goin' ta make ye wish that ye 'ad never been born!" he snarled.

Dane stood his ground, over Amelia and drew his dagger as the ferret continued to approach, grinning evilly. Suddenly there was a whirling noise as something shiny came flying out of the darkened woodlands and hit the ferret's sword paw.

"GAAH!" Killrang cried as he was forced to drop his sword and grab his stinging paw.

Dane stared in surprise at the gleaming knife that lay on the ground beside the cursing ferret, when he heard two strange voices.

"Dang it!" shouted a voice.

"What, you didn't miss Dune," said another.

"I know that, but I was going for the vermin's shoulder!" growled the first voice.

Two figures then emerged from the trees and into the clearing. One was a tall otter, wearing a dark green jerkin, brown vest and a darker brown-green cloak. Strapped to his belt was a long –bladed sword and a dagger. He had a paw covering his mouth, apparently trying to hold in a chuckle as he stared at his companion.

The mouse beside him wore a frown on his face as he glared at the ferret he hit. He was wearing a dark blue jerkin and a brown cloak, with the hood up. On his belt was another knife and a short sword.

Both woodlanders stopped a short distance away from Dane and stared at the scene before them.

0o0o0

Craig and Dune glanced from the young rat that stood over a crumpled form with a dagger in his paw, to the ferret who still hadn't noticed their presence.

"Well, now that we are all calmed down. We would like to know what is going on here!" said Dune as he picked up his knife from the dirt.

The ferret stopped cursing and turned to face the two newcomers and gulped. Dune glanced at Craig as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well, I'm waiting for an answer!" he demanded.

The ferret swallowed and opened his mouth.

"Uh…w-well, ye s-see…gud, s-sir's…" but that was as far as he got before Dune interrupted him.

"Stow it vermin! We don't want excuses!" he shouted and then turned to the young rat, who still stood over the crumpled form protectively, "Well, young one, can you tell us what happened?"

The rat opened his mouth and let out a nervous squeak, swallowed and opened it again.

"I t-thank ye s-sir's for," he swallowed again, "For your help. I…w-we, I mean…" he stuttered.

Dune was about to shout at him when Craig placed a paw on his shoulder. Dune looked up at his friend, seeing the, 'calm down before you do something rash,' look and sighed. Craig then cleared his throat and looked at the now trembling rat.

The poor vermin couldn't be older than ten season's, his eyes were red from crying, tear trails could be seen in his dirty fur, he was a mess and appeared terrified. Craig took a calmer stance and smiled gently at the young beast, trying to show he wasn't going to harm him.

"You may begin now young one, but slower and calmer this time, we aren't going to hurt you, okay?" he asked and received a nod from the rat, "Good now why don't we begin with your name, hmm?"

The rat took a deep breath and let it out before he spoke.

"M-my name is Dane, sir," he said in a low voice that both woodlanders almost missed it.

The otter nodded his head and smiled.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dane, my name is Craig and this is Dune. Now, please continue."

Dane glanced down worriedly at the beast behind him and then looked back at the otter and mouse. Craig could see tears fresh tears beginning to fall.

"Please, I don't have time to explain! My, my friend is h-hurt bad! Please, c-can you save her?" he asked them in a whisper.

Craig glanced down at the still form, walked toward it and knelt beside it. He took one look at the beings face and let out a gasp. A female otter, close to his age lay before him, breathing shallowly and with a large red stain on her side. Craig made a split decision as he quickly scooped up the otter into his arms, feeling how light she was, and turned toward Dune.

"This otter is in need of a healer, we have to bring her and Dane back to Redwall with us!" he said.

Dune glanced at the unconscious otter in his friend's arms and nodded, he then glanced at the ferret who had remained silent the whole time.

"What shall we do about this here vermin?" the mouse asked.

The look that Craig gave the ferret caused him to swallow in fear and tremble.

"He shall come with us, do you think you can handle him? I need to get Her and Dane back to Redwall as fast as I can!"

Dune smirked and nodded his head as he grabbed hold of the ferret's ear and yanked hard, causing the vermin to yelp in pain.

"Aye, I can handle this waste of fur, you get those two to the healers now, I will be behind you," said Dune as he gave the ear another yank.

Craig turned to the young rat and knelt down with his back facing him.

"Climb up onto my back Dane, we need all the speed we can get and it will be faster this way," he said.

Dane nodded as he climbed up and hooked his arms around Craig's neck and legs around his waist. With a grunt, Craig staggered to his feet and took off at a fast paced run in the direction of Redwall Abbey.

0o0o0

Dane glanced down at Amelia and tried to hold his tears in as he prayed silently to himself.

'_Please don't die, marm, please don't die!_'

**0o0o0**

**Hey, it's finally here! The next chapter! I am sorry it took me so long to write this, I just didn't know how to go about writing this one. So please forgive me and let me know what you think! Review!**

**-Dune**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Redwall, Brian Jacques does—he is the author!**

**-Hello, my fellow fan author's and readers, just wanted to say sorry that it took me so long to decide to finally add a new chapter to 'Friends Till The End', a thing called 'Life', kinda got in the way. So here is the next chapter of my story and end of 'Book 1'; I decided to follow the format of the books.**

**0o0o0**

**Interlude and End of Book 1**

The young female otter placed an old feather on the page she was reading, and gently closed the old tome and laid on her lap. She raised her arms above her head in a stretch, letting out a relieved sigh when she heard her back crack, she had been sitting in the chair for too long. She looked down at the tome and slowly ran her fingers over the cover, tracing the letters and the rough texture in the old leather. She then rubbed her dry and tired eyes.

"I really need to find a better place than the Gatehouse to read this story. It is much to warm and stuffy in here, mostly makes a body want to fall asleep," she said to herself as she stood up.

The otter was just laying the book on the desk, when the door swung open, sending small clouds of dust floating through the room; and in the otters nose.

"A-ACHOO!"

She rubbed her irritated nose with a hanky and turned to the doorway when she heard a small voice speak up.

"Oh, I'm sorry mama, I didn't mean to kick up the dust," said a small ottermaid as she looked up at her mother with big brown eyes.

"Its alright, Brook, I'm fine," the otter said to her daughter, "Did you need something?"

Brook nodded her head as she smiled.

"Yes, mama! Nana told me to tell you something!"

"Oh, really and what did she say?" asked the otter.

"She said…"Brook cleared her throat, scrunched up her face in a cute impression of an older face and hunched over and began shaking a raised finger as if she were trying to make a point, "'Brook, you go tell River that it is tea time, and tell her if she is late again it will be more than cold tea she will have to face.'"

River smiled as she held back the laughter that wanted to burst out and she looked down at her daughter.

"Well, we can't have Nana being mad at us now can we Brook?" the small ottermaid giggled as she shook her head.

River quickly scooped up her daughter and ran from the Gatehouse, slamming the door shut behind them as the pair tore across the lawn, laughing, toward the abbey.

'_I can finish reading tomorrow,_' River said to herself.

**End of Book 1**

**0o0o0**

**Well, its short, but I thought it would make the story interesting if I made it like the story was actually being read. So, what did you think of this, please let me know!-Dune**


End file.
